The Mitakihara Muse
by Honey-On-Toast
Summary: When Madoka Kaname is struggling to find that spark for her failing Art classes, she happens across a mysterious, blood-red-haired tomboy, who becomes the source of her inspiration and captures her heart. Kyou/Mado F/F Rated M, due to subjects like Homelessness, Alcoholism, Psuedo-Incest, Thoughts of Suicide and Sexual situations (No kyubey or supernatural stuffs). Finished!
1. Prologue

**The Mitakihara Muse**

(Note: This story does not consist of Kyubey or the concept of Magical Girls or Witches. The story overall has no supernatural elements)

Prologue

Madoka Kaname, in the approach of Mitakihara city's slumber with looming shadows and ecstatic red skies, was taking the long route home. Her heart was sinking in the pit of her stomach after the review of her recent work in Art class, something she'd wanted so much to excel in. Her enthusiasm and love for the subject was there, her teacher said, 'But there's no spark'. No wanting to produce something that went beyond her own limits, that she was too scared to make something that went outside her comfort zone. She always restricted her work to clothing, textile design and a few anime characters from television shows. The truth hurt, but it made her wonder. Maybe the teacher was right. She needed to find something totally new. She always yearned to have that potential and natural skill that some other students have, like Hitomi Shizuki; an upper-class student that could draw and paint so realistically. It clearly came so naturally to her. She wanted to be talented like everyone else, but true to her heart in what she created.

The sky was fire now, stretching out towards the sun, descending beyond the ocean waters far into the distance. The city now silhouetting, becoming still, black giants, and before she even realized, she stopped, no longer recognizing these streets. She brought her satchel to her chest, whimpering quietly to herself. _Don't panic. Think back to where you were before_. As she attempted to recollect her journey, the previous steps, her emerging worry intensified. She was lost.

'B-but, I've never been lost!' her voice cracked.

She didn't want to phone her parents, as they were at work still and wouldn't arrive back till absolute darkness set. She'd confirmed herself absolutely independent up until this point. As the reds smeared violently with the leaking night, she felt tears raise in her eyes slowly and she started to hyperventilate. As she wondered, clueless, she found herself falling deeper and deeper into the void of the city, like a mouse in a maze. Sure, she'd lived in Mitakihara all her life, but she had yet to journey so far through it, especially at night. It'd reached the breaking point for the frightened girl now, as her supposed home had become a breeding ground of danger and nightmares. Horrid ideas already flooded her brain, like ravenous parasites, feasting on her fears ceaselessly. She kept glancing behind her, to check if someone was following.

Madoka came to an abrupt halt. Before her was a path, cutting through trees, that led directly to what seemed to be a church. Seeking sanctuary and so scared for her safety, she dashed through, pushing aside the nagging possibility that someone could very well be hiding in the trees waiting for her. She found the doorway and grunted, pushing the bulky mass of wood. Reluctant, it soon swung open with a stuttering low drone that echoed, when a breeze blasted behind her. She slipped in and closed the door behind her, only to see the church was in total ruin. The beautiful panes of stained glass was effortlessly cracked and broken shards decorated the floor, like lazy mozaic. What was left of the building still seemed so vast. There was a seemingly endless slope like stair way to the altar, upon which stood a plain, golden crucifix that mirrored all around it, with fragments of crimson, orange and pink. Rickety candle holding chandeliers hung dead and dusty, blanketed by thick webs. It was obviously desolate and abandoned. Seeing no hope, she turned for the door. As she grasped the handle, she heard something softly and firmly come in contact with the floorboards, casting a tiny echo. The bubblegum haired girl prayed it was not a footstep. But, as she turned, she saw it certainly had been, her brain harvesting horror.

Directly before her, only two feet away, stood a clear and definite shadow. She trembled, rooted to the ground, like prey of a vicious beast. It took her a second for her eyes to adjust, but she could make out someone was indeed lurking. A girl with an untamed sea of wild crimson hair, the bangs did their job masking her face well, and a set of fiery eyes to match. She was tall, taller than her at least. Being a lousy 5'0ft made Madoka pint sized compared to her classmates. Silence from there was thick. The atmosphere had Madoka by the throat and she couldn't stutter a word. Paralyzed, like being chained firmly to the floor. Their eyes met and all control drained away from the innocent girl's body, as the devil in the dark stared her down. When she saw a smirk from the stranger, seeing a set of small, pointed fangs protruding out, like a predator, her heart felt like it had been taken and squeezed tightly in a vice. At that moment, fight or flight instinct set in and Madoka instantly fled.

Her heart raged in her throat as she ran blindly. The way the other girl looked at her made her feel so insignificant and weak, that she could become nothing in a split second. After what seemed like forever, Madoka awoke from the nightmare and finally had found a familiar main road. She was relieved but took no time to stop and kept running, all the way home. As she arrived, she threw open the door and slammed it behind her. She leaned against the door, panting crazily, slowly inching down the wall into a collected huddle on the floor. She was safe now. The gentle rhythmic ticking of the clock calmed her nerves.

* * *

She didn't say a word to her parents as she didn't want to frighten them. She felt bad, but told herself she wasn't exactly lying to them when she said she got home okay. Sitting in the dining room, she was absorbed by what happened earlier, scrapping her food from one side of the plate to the other with her chopsticks.

'Penny for your thoughts, kiddo?' her father, Tomohisa piped softly.

Madoka awoke from her daydream and blinked a few times before looking over to him far across the table 'I-i'm sorry, dad?'.

'You're unusually quiet tonight. Everything okay at school?'.

Madoka gulped a little, looking down. 'Well, my Art teacher says I have the ambition but not the talent' she sighed sadly.

Again, she wasn't lying, but she was hiding something. Her distracted behavior caught on quickly to her parents. Her little brother, Tatsuya, squirmed in his high chair and hopped a little closer to her. 'But sis is so good!'.

'Thanks Tatsuya, but my teacher begs to differ'. She pushed her food away a little.

'Perhaps you need Art lessons?' her father said.

Her mother, Junko, nodded in approval. 'Would that help, dear?'.

For a moment, the image of the red haired girl came back to her and washed over her thoughts completely. Like she was staring directly into her. Straight into her soul. What was wrong with her? She was absolutely terrified but so intrigued and inspired by her all at once. 'No thanks, dad' she rose her head and smiled optimistically. 'I'll be okay, my teacher said what I need to do. I have to just practice and get my head in the right place, that's all'. The parents smiled assuredly and her mother patted her shoulder.

'If there's any problem or you change your mind just tell us. We know how much this means to you and we want you to be happy.' 'Thanks mom' she replied, her complex emotions temporarily subsiding with the happiness that radiated in the room from her loving family.

* * *

The lights went out in the house and now in bed, Madoka stared up at the ceiling with worry and wonder. The fearsome eyes of that girl stained into her memory bank. She'd never felt so scared in her life. Her best friend, Sayaka Miki, often criticized Hitomi for being rich and 'sheltered'. Now she thought about it, maybe they were all sheltered. This was a big city after all and the chances of them 'not' stumbling into danger at some point is rather 50/50. She tried to sleep, but the haunting image just wouldn't go away. Mentally juggling the memory of the girl with thoughts of school tomorrow, she eventually sat up, turned on her desk light and proceeded to draw. The shadows and her memory made it vague at some points, but before she knew it, she had done a full sketch of her. Her imagination ignited and through the night, frantic erasing, and scratches of pencil onto paper could be heard.

End of Prologue


	2. Chapter One: In search of soul

Chapter One: Her Muse  


As the alarm went off, Madoka let out a long series of groans, dissatisfied with her amount of sleep. Turning it off, she sat up, taking in her surroundings with a few grumbles. ' _Serves me right for staying up so late'._

As she made her way down for breakfast however, an infectious smile printed on her face. Her fluffy pink hair bobbed on the way downstairs, as she put it up into pigtails. Her father blinked, rather bewildered at his daughters chipper display, almost prancing around the kitchen as she made her own breakfast.

'Goodness, this is certainly a turn from the scene I saw last night' he remarked, happy with his daughters lifted spirit.

'I'm inspired, dad! I've found something I think will really pull me through' she exclaimed with delight. She sat with her toast and made up bed of vegetables in a form of salad. Her father slid onto her plate a fried egg from his cooking pan.

'You're also up very early, Junko's not even up yet, and you're fully dressed. Where are you going?'.

Madoka thought for a moment. 'Well you see, I can't say. Not yet. It's a surprise'.

Tomohisa sat with her, amused by his daughters excitement. 'Very well. Just stay safe and keep an eye on the time. you don't wanna be late'.

* * *

She had an hour or so to kill before making her way to the school, so she decided to make her way back to where she was yesterday on her route. As she was heading to the spot, something occurred to her. Why WAS she heading back there? Wasn't she petrified about what happened that night? Why was she eager to head back and to find someone who could very well be a threat to her?

The reality of the scenario had hit her too late, as she found herself right back at the pathway. The trees glistened with a golden tint, reflecting the dying of the year. Autumn was sweeping away and winter waited just around the corner. Taking a deep breath, the young girl strolled through the pathway. Everything was alight, glowing in the wake of the day with vibrant, rich, happy colours. Everything clamored for attention. As she came to the eventual clearing, she saw the wreck. In daylight, despite its chaotic exterior, it glistened, with memories of people who had gathered long ago. Curious, she opened the door to the church again. The area was illuminated and bore a grim spectacle. The glass was scattered like valuable treasure on the worn wooden floor. Pews had dust snow upon them, a confessional had collapsed to the side, the baptism font was bare dry, cracking along the perimeter and high above, beams shot out and along the ceiling, like a secret walkway. Aside from the stain glass, the walls were a copper metallic and partially rusted.

The glass was abstract, aligned with odd formations of framing ascended and descended in all manner of directions. Aside from the beams above, the way the sunlight cast piercing rays of gold through the dark made sure that nothing could hide away. Everything was in plain sight.

Charmed by the strange arrangement of shapes, she took a picture quickly with her phone and with that, looked around the church for more snap shots. As she was caught up in this display, intrigued, she approached the altar. Naked, except for the standing cross, she took note that this was the only surface which wasn't dirty. Not a speck of dirt tainted its surface. It was quite odd. Perhaps the girl from last night frequented this place. The quietness was quite different from last night. Almost a sense of peace was found, but she was saddened she couldn't see the girl again. Or at least see her properly. As she turned around, she let out a shriek and dropped her bag, covering her eyes.

'Chill out, Madoka, geez' Sayaka grinned, patting her shoulder comfortingly. 'What the heck are you doing out here anyway?'.

The bluenette gal smiled softly, as Madoka peered through the gaps in her fingers, before hugging her tight. 'S-sorry Sayaka!'

Sayaka rubbed her back a bit. 'It's okay, but like I said: what are you doing here?'

'I… um… well Sayaka, I… yesterday the teacher said I wasn't doing so well in Art and when I was coming home I got a lot of inspiration from… looking at this place' her voice drifted off into a whisper, realizing how ridiculous it sounded.

It was confirmed by a small chuckle from her friend. 'Seriously? What the heck do you find so inspiring about this place? It's a dump!'. Her laughter came to a sudden halt, as she saw Madoka's bowed head, looking at the floor. 'Hey, Madoka…'

'I know it sounds silly, but I find something kinda personal about it. I mean, yeah, it's run down and shattered in places,… but there's so many ideas i get from everything here, the bronze colours… the strange arrangements. There's a soul' she whispered, looking around.

Her friend, not so in depth to the subject of Art or as appreciative, was a little bewildered by Madoka's perception 'Well, I guess it can look nice… it's still kinda depressing though'.

Madoka smiled to herself a little and lifted her head. 'It's okay, Sayaka. I don't expect you to understand right now. Don't take it the wrong way, I've been wanting to keep this a secret to surprise everybody when I start on my artwork. I think this idea I have can really boost my grades and get me back on top'.

Sayaka frowned a little at the wording, looking up and around a little more, still confused. 'Well, I guess inspiration comes to people in different ways I guess. Don't sweat it, Madoka. I'll keep it a secret'.

'Thanks, Sayaka' she beamed. She followed Sayaka outside again. 'How did you find me anyway?' She pondered aloud.

'Your mom messaged me. She wasn't happy with your dad when she woke up, said he was being a bit lenient and she sent me to look for you'.

* * *

As their conversation persisted, a pair of crimson eyes from up on the steeple, followed the Cotton-candy haired girl and her friend as they made their way to classes.

End of Chapter One


	3. Chapter Two: A Proper Meeting

Chapter Two: A Proper Meeting

In Art class, Madoka had her face buried in her sketch book. She was still illustrating the girl, but was now making landscapes and creating surreal patterns with her inspiration from earlier. Sayaka had never seen Madoka so invested, or even obsessed with something. Even if it was a determination to lift her grades, the vibe she was giving off was rather serious and acted as a juxtaposition to her adorable exterior. She shook her head and proceeded with her own work, thinking maybe this was just a new turn for the better. At that moment, the aura of a sophisticated girl with a bed of sweeping, long, seaweed hair intruded on her.

'Wow, Madoka', she cooed quietly, peering down.

Madoka instantly reacted by covering her work 'I-it's not finished!' she exclaimed, blushing, as she found other pairs of eyes in the classroom finding her at her outburst.

Taken aback, Hitomi stepped back, hands clasped. 'O-okay, I understand. I'd loved to see it when it's done though'. She smiled softly and walked back to her place, prodding her with a judgmental stare.

Madoka, looked down for a moment, embarrassed by her own secrecy. she rested her head in her hands. Just as Sayaka was getting up to check on her, the teacher emerged. His voice was firm, but gentle too.

'Miss Kaname, may I see your work?'.

'…Yes, sir'.

She handed him the book. His eyebrows raised and hums and murmurs of approval sounded. He took a chair and pulled up to the desk to talk to her.

'Have you heard of an artist called ' _Zdzislaw Beksinski'_?'.

Madoka was dumbfounded and slowly shook her head.

'Hmm, how about ' _H.R Giger_ '?'

It rang a bell and she nodded. The teacher smiled.

'This is brilliant, Madoka. This is exactly what I was looking for. You're demonstrating so much more understanding and you're even looking at dimensions and perception which I'm impressed with'.

Madoka lit up.

'One criticism however, I'd advise you to study and look into horizons and vanishing points'.

'Okay, sir. I will. Thank you' she said, relieved and satisfied by her efforts and now emerging style and talent.

'Don't forget to reference your work too, Miss Kaname' he advised, rising from his seat.

'Sir?'.

'Yes, Miss Kaname?'

Her voice dwindled to a whisper.

'This is kind of a personal project, so, I'd kinda like to keep it secret until it's finished, is that okay?'

He blinked a little, but nodded assuredly out of respect, smiling and walked away.

* * *

'Perhaps I've made this project TOO personal' she mumbled to herself as she exited the school with Sayaka and Hitomi.

'The teacher was impressed, Madoka. Whatever this is, don't abandon it' Hitomi said, rather insistently.

'Yeah, I'm really sorry I snapped at you earlier Hitomi. It's just there's something i'm kinda experimenting with and I don't wanna show it till i'm sure' Madoka said, nervously.

The rich girl smiled 'No worries. I understand. I will say i'm looking forward to it'.

'Thanks'.

Sayaka deviously crept behind Madoka, commentating on herself 'As the Madoka makes her way through the wilderness, she thinks she's escaped the worst. Oblivious. A wild Sayaka leaps from behind!'

Madoka yelps and Sayaka gives chase, the two exchanging laughter, as Hitomi trails behind them, amused.

* * *

'You're not going to that church now, Madoka?' Sayaka groaned, swinging her satchel about impatiently.

'I'm just gonna check something there quick. I saw something earlier and wanna see if I can get a picture of it' Madoka said, turning and heading for the alley. 'Cya guys tomorrow!'.

Sayaka and Hitomi blinked, looking at each other, puzzled. 'I hope she doesn't stay too late. That area can be really rough at night' Sayaka murmured, concerned. Hitomi, in response, nodded.

* * *

By the time she arrived, crimson red dominated the skies again. She waited, walking back and forth, between the pews, beside the altar. Why was she so certain she'd return? Did she think this was her hangout spot? A hideout? Who was she? Madoka wanted to know. She wanted to start over and hope this was just a misunderstanding and that at heart she's a good-natured person without a hint of desire to harm anyone. Just a lost soul, she hoped. The baby-pink eyed student was so lost in her thoughts. She should be terrified of her, after that incident, where her eyes had captivated her and she exposed those sharp edged teeth. It was a look that could kill. Her heart pounded thinking about it, thinking about her. What would the girl even think, knowing she had been studying her. Would she be creeped out? Would she laugh in her face? These negative thoughts started trapping her in her ambition and she soon found herself governed by troubling thoughts again. The skies turned savage again as they clashed with the arriving night.

'What was I thinking?' Madoka said to herself. 'I'm so stupid. How do I even know for certain she'd show up here? I need to go home'.

She picked up her bag and froze. A loud clatter of metal echoed from behind her, followed by a long metallic drone, like the church itself was coming alive. A wind, so strong to be a gale, slammed the church door shut and it turned pitch black. She screamed, as the night air howled like a wolf from outside, as a full moon rose just behind the altar, creating a halo form just behind the standing cross. It shone brightly, softly and Madoka stepped towards it cautiously. Her lone footsteps settled her mind somewhat. As she stepped up to the altar, there was a feeling security in the one spot of light. The world stood still and silent. The girl's glistening gaze grasped the shining of the cross, that projected hope into her heart.

That is until a bizzare sound could be made out. It sounded like crunching, munching. It came from high up. Her pounding heart lodged in her throat. The girl from before, sitting upon the beams high up, with fiery, deep, ruby eyes, was staring down into her soul again.

End of Chapter Two


	4. Chapter Three: A-muse-d

Chapter Three: A-muse-d

Little Kaname felt the shadows had arisen like a wave and was now standing, delayed, ready to sweep her away into its embrace, deep into a void.

The tall teen with the magma mane stared down at her trembling subject, that shook like a terrified, puffy, pinky Spitz. Ribbons too. What was this adorable abomination? She stared up at her with pleading, shimmering eyes of pink. Pink. Why does everything have to be pink? The girls brows narrowed and Madoka gulped, her heart doing a marathon. What was going to happen? She raised her arm and Madoka flinched, covering her eyes. More crunching was heard, soft and consecutive. She lowered her hands to see she was eating apples from the courtyard, what was left after a shamefully short lived season.

'I don't do confessions' the red head snickered, watching her.

Madoka was gob-smacked. The girl was talking to her. Well, of course she was, she's a person just like anyone else, right?

'The heck are you doing here at a time like this anyway? Beat it!' she growled, throwing an empty plastic bottle in her direction. It bonked on her head and softly tumbled down the stairs of the altar. Trying to probe a question or even a sentance, she found herself constantly interupted by the stranger throwing things at her in an attempt to drive her away. Another item was thrown, an empty cola can, then an empty pocky box. Before she ran out of ammo, she stopped dead in her tracks at the young girl's reaction.

'H-Hey, you don't have to throw things at me! What did I ever do to you?' she bit, immediately regretting her statement. Where had that confidence come from? Maybe it had been the impatience or the idea she wasted her time to meet up with a thug. The smug smile whisked away from the cherry maned girl's face and she stared hauntingly at the lone student, trembling in her spot.

'What did you say?'

The bubblegum haired girl shook her head hastily, as if her denial would wipe away her words, like a cloth with a whiteboard pen. The teen, perched like a Notre Dame gargoyle, rose up and walked along the un-floored joists, then out of sight. Madoka was baffled and shaking in her shoes. She spun around frantically, looking for a staircase and saw a spiral one off in the corner, it rattled as the furious red head stomped down it with her ragged boots. Finding contact with the wooden floor, she marched over to the girl at the altar determined, the steps taken getting faster, picking up into a run. The cotton candy haired girl pitched a squeal of fright and hid behind her hands, until the taller teen yanked them away, exposing to her her needle sharp teeth. 'What the hell did you say to me?' she cried, gripping the other girl's wrists.

'I-I didn't... It was a mistake. I...'. Nothing could be made out. Madoka was riddled with panic, wanting to escape.

'What did you do to me?! You're trespassing! This is my place! No-one else can be here except for me!'

Reality was being confirmed head on now. This girl she'd been mentally consumed by, admiring, was a beast. 'I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bother you...'.

'You came back. Twice!' the red head growled. 'Why? What're you looking for?'.

She freed the sweet girl's hands and stood, confronting her, only to have the cotton candy haired gal stagger away slowly. The older teen raised a brow and stepped forward, enticed by her vulnerability 'I… no… you got it all wrong' she continued jabbering, not getting anywhere as her tongue was tied, as she was being confronted by her muse. Madoka fell back and onto the floor, timid as a rabbit in the sight of a wolf, as the red head proceeded to cackle at her shakiness and weakness. 'I-I was hoping to find you' she managed finally, her body shaking uncontrollably now as she teared up. Interested by this revelation, the girl leaned down.

'To find me?... Why?'

Her satchel fell from her grasp and onto the floor with a thud, her sketchbook slipping out. The girl looked down intrigued and picked up her bag and book. Madoka whimpered and mentally scolded herself. When she looked to the girl again, she saw her looking through her book. Feeling her heart crushing slowly in a vice and her head spinning, she closed her eyes tightly. She was mortified, hoping this moment would end and that she'd just shrink and scurry away like a mouse or that she'd just disappear.

'Man, this stuff is good' the girl gawked, followed by astonished consecutive whispers of praise.

Madoka slowly opened her eyes a crack, wanting to see if this was real. she rubbed and clasped her own hands with anticipation, waiting for her to come across the sketches of her. she had. And she studied it long and hard for a good minute.

'Kyouko Sakura' she stated blankly to her.

Madoka blinked. 'I-I beg your pardon?'.

'That's my name, Kyouko. Might wanna make a note of that, instead of referring to me in this as 'The Girl'. Not as flattering a title you know' she smirked, not particularly a friendly gesture, but close enough to one.

Madoka then confidently took the book and proceeded to erase the original title, replacing it with the newly discovered name.

'And your name?' Kyouko muttered, nudging her with her boot.

'O-oh I'm sorry. My name is Madoka Kaname' she cutely quivered.

'Nice to meet ya' Kyouko grinned, showing her fangs again. Madoka felt a stir in the pit of her stomach seeing that.

Kyouko had an intimidating stance, despite her casual, impression now. Her hair an ocean of reds and even some strands of minor hazel. A hard hue, that drew off into kinks at the ends. So long too: falling down her back all the way like a stream of communion wine and held up in a charcoal coloured bow, into a ponytail. There, under her jagged fringe and stray strands she saw those eyes. Madoka could feel her cheeks heat up as they looked directly into hers. Her scent wasn't bad, but it was far from pleasant: mainly body door that hid its strength under her cotton hoodie. Her skin rather pale, complimenting her fierce ocean of blood red hair and dark and, dare she say, handsome features.

She smiled slyly, teasingly 'Alright, I know I'm good looking, but no reason to drool over me, kid'.

Madoka snapped back into reality, finding herself flustered. 'N-no, I'm s-sorry'. She picked herself up, brushing off the dust from her skirt. She squeaked and panicked again to see the girl approaching her with a devious expression. The bubblegum haired girl found herself backed up into a pillar and Kyouko laid her fist and forearm against the wall, by her head.

'Let's clear some stuff up Madoka, I find it kinda strange that you've taken to me so quickly after our first meeting, that you wanna draw me like one of your 'french girls', but I'm okay with you having me as an academic Art experiment or whatever, just as long as you understand I require something in return. It's only fair, right?'. Madoka nodded slowly. 'Good, so next time you come to draw me, I want you to bring something for me. Not much, just something to get me by. Winter is round the corner soon and I'm gonna be pretty damn cold living out here'. She's living on the streets. Why hadn't such a notion occurred to her before. 'Bring me a pillow and blanket. Not anything knackered or some shit, something bound to keep me warm'.

'H-how long?' she whispered, absent mindedly.

Kyouko frowned, tilting her head. 'How long what?' she was somewhat startled seeing Madoka's eyes wash over with empathy.

'How long have you been out here? Why?'.

Kyouko bit the inside of her cheek and for the time broke eye contact. Her voice croaked and she clenched her fists 'Pretty long while. Why does it matter? Huh? It's nothing to do with you!'

The cotton candy haired gal flinched, feeling she'd been verbally stabbed after trying to establish some connection through care.

'Do we have a deal?'.

Madoka bowed her head in thought, it was getting dark and her parents would be home soon. She nodded eagerly. 'Of course… um, what time is okay for you?'.

Kyouko laughed 'Does it look like I go to school? Have a job or do taxes? Do I look busy to you?'. Madoka grit her teeth a bit, feeling stupid in all of this. Like she was signing herself up for trouble To be bullied. Kyouko sighed softly and reached to stroke her hair a bit, in an attempt to calm her 'I'm just playing. I'll be here whenever you want. Weekends I assume?'.

Their closeness was becoming a little claustrophobic for the sweet girl and her blushing had become intense. The stroking of her hair, sure it kinda soothed her, but her heartbeat felt like a drum against her chest, her stomach in knots. She was overwhelmed by her 'Y-yeah, w-weekends. E-early mornings?'.

'Sounds like we have an arrangement' The cherry maned girl said, stepping back from her. 'Heh, I didn't mean to get up in your personal space like that. There's a lot of folks who come in here and trash the place for one of their drunken parties and they piss me off. I irrationalized. You're cool. You got time for a session now?'

'I-I don't know. I'll check' Madoka assured. She flipped out her phone from her skirt pocket. Her PINK phone. Pink. Why has everything got to be… 'Hi Dad, I found someone who said they could help me with my Art classes' her sweet voice rang like a melody. 'I can? Thanks Dad. I'll come straight home after, I promise. Okay, bye' she hung up and shot a look of total glee to the tomboy.

'I take it we can have a session' Kyouko chuckled. Madoka nodded. 'Right, follow me. I know where we can get started then'.

* * *

The both of them journeyed upstairs, along a corridor. This part being very different to the chapel. Everything was thick with dark, aged oak; the smell and the heavy vibe it carried. This was certainly a home for dust bunnies and a moth paradise.

Kyouko heard a series of whirs and clicks behind her and saw the naive student, taking pictures of the abandoned church: adoring the smashed and cracked frames up above, the religious iconography and symbolism and the architecture, like gullible foreigners lead to a 'tourist trap'. 'Alright, Miss Columbus, enough exploring. You wanna draw me right?' she groaned, withdrawing a Kinakobo from her pocket and chewing. Re-collecting herself from her excitement, Madoka jogged after her.

They entered into an empty study, with a large book case, a desk and more stain glass windows. These were solid and not broken though. An old mattress was slumped in the corner with a torn blanket.

'This is where you live then, Kyouko-chan?' Madoka whispered.

The company of echoes faded away as she closed the door. 'For the time being. I've been lucky to stay here as long as I have. Right, what do you want me to do, Madoka?'

'Well just choose a position comfortable for yourself and we'll get started' she said smiling.

Kyouko nodded, shrugged, tugging at her snack furiously with her teeth and grabbing a chair. she sat slumped, looking to the young girl to start. Madoka shifted a bit, walking slowly around her. Kyouko paused in her snacking, eyeing Madoka's observance.

'What the heck are you doing, Marshmallow? Draw me'.

Madoka pouted at her playfully, particularly at the ludicrous pet name 'I'm just looking for the right angle. I have to be in the right mindset. You can't just jump into art, Kyouko-chan'.

The tomboy grumbles to herself, rolling her eyes.

'Okay, I got an idea!' she cheered. She takes the chair, Kyouko still in it and drags it over near the set of windows, where the moonlight was glowing.

Kyouko sighs and mimics her in a raspy, high pitched voice 'You couldn't even ask 'Pwease Kyouko-chan, could you just move the chair over to the window swightwy? Thank you, Kyouko-chan!''.

Madoka taps her head playfully with her pencil. 'Hush you, I'm ready now' she says, giggling. She's happy she feels so comfortable around her muse now so quickly.

She's about to seat herself on the floor, when…'Wait' Kyouko throws her arm out.

'Whats wrong Kyo-' as she asks, Kyouko begins unzipping her hoodie, showing a short black t-shirt underneath, exposing her navel. Madoka covers her face slightly with her book, flushed at the sight of her slim, bare stomach. She gulps, feeling the butterflies in her own and jumps in surprise as Kyouko tosses her hoodie over. 'Sit on that, I don't wanna get your uniform dirty'

'K-Kyouko-chan…' she whispers.

'It's fine, it's fine'. Blinking, she slowly seats herself, starting her first in-person sketch of her muse; relaxed in her setting, staring out at the last touches of day.

Madoka flushes again, as Kyouko catches her direct gaze and flashes her her fangs in a toothy grin.

End of Chapter Three


	5. Chapter Four: Marshmallow

Chapter Four: Marshmallow

Back at the Kaname residence, a single warming light remained downstairs. Tomohisa watched the clock anxiously, hands tucked away into his jean pockets and eyeing with guilt Junko, who sat before him on the living room couch with a judgmental gaze. Tatsuya was tucked away in bed.

'You don't understand, honey. It's dangerous. We can't just have her out so late with someone we don't even know'.

'I wasn't even aware someone was helping her with her Art until just a few hours ago. I thought there was a place she was getting ideas from, like at the riverside or a park'.

'But you let her go after learning that, anyway? It could've been anyone, darling! A lunatic could of bribed her or…'

She growled to herself, snapping shut her make-up mirror suddenly and stuffing it in her hand bag. She rose from her seating, her voice calming now, seeing her loss of temper wouldn't get them anywhere.

'I'm sorry dear. But, she's still our little girl and even though we've been here so long, I worry. It's a big world out there, bad people. It just frightens me thinking that there could be a chance she wouldn't come home'

Tomohisa hushed her, holding her close to him. She sighed softly into his chest, as he slowly swayed her side to side in his embrace, in a cradling motion. Junko picked up on the relieving sound of clinking keys in the front doorway. She dashed from her husband and made for the entrance, yanking the door open. Madoka stood, smiling innocently, with her sketch pad held close to her chest and her satchel all dusty. Her delicate cheeks rosy, cold from the night air. She was ushered indoors by her parents. Just around the corner, Kyouko watched her enter into her home, then turned to make her own way back to the church's remains, crunching on an apple.

* * *

'Madoka, your father and I are a little worried. We're happy you came back on time, but we need to talk to you about this girl you're meeting' Junko said, placing a cup of herbal tea down for her daughter.

'Oh yeah, Kyouko-chan. She's been great help' she replied, her face lit up so positively.

'Is she a classmate? Have we seen her around?' her father asked, sipping his own tea.

'Well, we only stumbled across each other recently. I don't think she goes to school'.

Junkos eyes widened briefly from surprise then fixated suspiciously 'She's not some sort of delinquent, is she?'.

'What? No, of course not!' Madoka exclaimed firmly.

'How are you so sure?'.

Madoka sat back in her chair, tensed. She couldn't be so sure. The food she's seen her with. It's a good chance it's stolen. She squirmed uncomfortably in her chair at this.

'She wouldn't do such things' she whimpered.

'Do you even know how old she is, Madoka?'.

At this point it seemed as if Madoka was questioned into a corner. She couldn't answer and she shuddered a little at her parents provocativeness in their search for answers. Tomohisa sighed softly.

'Madoka, we don't mean to make you upset, we just want to protect you. You must understand'.

Madoka remained quiet, nodding to her fathers words.

'Like you told us, you haven't even known her long and from the impression we get right now, she could be a hazard to your safety or be a bad influence'.

'She's not a bad influence. She lets me draw her'.

Junko blinked a little. 'So, she HAS been helping you with your Art?'.

Madoka smiled sheepishly 'Mom, you know I never lie. There's nothing even to lie about'.

To back up her claims, she fishes out her sketchbook from her bag and presents it to them. Her father takes it and his eyes dart about the pages, Junko going to look over his shoulder.

'You've gotten very good. Has your teacher seen these?'

'Yeah, I showed him today'.

* * *

Cleaning up her recent sketches from today, the bushy, bubblegum haired girl glanced over her work. She HAD improved over the last few days. Her drawings were cleaner, proportionate and showed a sense of realism. Shading might be the next step. As she turned a page, some collected dust from the church flew out and she sneezed.

 **TAP TAP TAP**

'Come in'.

Junko stepped in slowly, offering her a glowing smile 'hey' she greeted, just above a whisper. She closed the door and stumbled a little in her walk, her wine clearly showing its accompaniment as she fell onto the bed.

'You okay, Mom?' she whispered in return, remaining at her desk.

'Yeah, yeah. I needed to tell you something' she sighed, rubbing her hair, soon becoming a messy portrayal, like a birds nest. 'Your friend, would she like dinner? She can come round. I wanna see her'.

Blown away by this proposal, Madoka was however skeptical of her intoxication. 'Is the wine saying Kyouko can come over, or is Mom saying Kyouko can come over?' she grinned cheekily, half serious.

'Of course, of course. Bring her over tomorrow. We'll cook up something good' she flailed her arms around carelessly with a bemused smile. 'Everybody's a stranger to everyone at first, right? I wanna give her a chance'. Finding her feet, she makes her way out. 'Don't go to bed too late, okay?' The door closed behind her and Madoka giggled to herself.

* * *

Kyouko growled to herself at the sound of police sirens, dashing past the windows, through the city. She kicked off her boots and lay on the knackered mattress, with her thin, torn sheet, cold to the bone. The sheet clung to her, frail and icy, like a sheet of snow. The darkness leered over her and the entire room, forming warped and gnarled shapes, from the intrusions of light coming inside. Kyouko looked, unfazed, at her own breath in the dark, empty room. Her own skin shone in the moonlit room like a ghost. As she slipped away, deep into a frozen slumber, nothing brought more warmth to her heart than the face of her 'Marshmallow'.

( **NOTE: As you may have noticed, this story is going to draw a lot of attention to Kyouko's homeless situation, hence the 'Angst'. Hope this doesn't push people away. There are some happy moments I promise you... maybe :D)**

End of Chapter Four


	6. Chapter Five: Belly of The Beast

Chapter Five: Belly of the Beast

Saturday morning and at the first sound of the cicadas, Madoka took off instantly. She had with her her trusty, white backpack, with little white, cat-like flaps on top and bright pink buttons for the side by side pockets. The straps had long, soft, pink tassels at the ends and yellow hooped straps. Although she'd forgotten to ask Kyouko what else she'd wanted, she already had a keen idea. Having a look at her 'home', she noted some items as a matter of convenience, remembering in school about Maslow's 'Hierarchy of Needs'. She'd brought an old but still good conditioned pillow, a thick blanket, that was never ever used. It was sitting in the loft and she gave it a good wash beforehand. She also brought bottled water and some spare cash, just in case.

Arriving at the church, she knocked at the door and waited patiently. This was Kyouko's home after all. After a moment, she knocked again and carefully opened the door. A few cockroaches scattered at the sight of sunlight, causing the young girl to retreat back a bit, shivering in her tiny white socks. Whining to herself, her pupils shrunk in disgust, she edged her way around, looking at the church. As the bugs crawled away, there was something romantic about the place that wasn't so evident in the evening. It must've been to do with the light. It would've helped if the redhead had some candles lit in this place. she reluctantly made her way through, spotting more insects along the way, desperate to scurry out of her sight.

Peeping around the ajar door to Kyouko's room, she laid eyes on her, still in her bed. Treading carefully, not to make any noise, she came up close to the mattress and looked over her trembling body. Madoka's heart was on the brink of shattering, seeing her like that and she crouched down, taking the pillow and blanket from her bag. Ever so lightly, she laid the blanket onto her and, automatically, Kyouko clung to the new, thick and snug material. Holding onto the pillow, she peered around the room, just as dusty, worn and forgotten like the rest of the place. Forgotten. Madoka swallowed back her anguish in regards to her friend. Ask questions later. An altruistic instinct rose in her. Perhaps it was out of her want to make her friend feel like she had more of a home, or maybe it was just a selfish desire in regards to making herself feel of some use to someone and herself… she desperately wanted to clean the place. She, however, reached out and stroked the girls hair. As expected, it was greasy and kinda matted, her pony tail not so far off from being one, big, fat, lumpy dread lock. Kyouko murmured for a second, causing Madoka to freeze solid, then went quiet again. Madoka realized something at that. Sure she was mainly doing this whole thing for the benefit of her grades, but there was something else. Disregarding her academic ambition, she feels like she would have wanted to have drawn her anyway. Why? What was drawing her to Kyouko? When she thought about her times meeting her, her heart raged like a jackhammer, her body lost control, she couldn't even speak, and her mind was engulfed, thinking only of her: Those deep, soul grasping, ruby eyes, her pointed teeth that showed themselves with every sly smile and that voice... She was also very demanding, understandably territorial, and somewhat cruel. But she felt, like the dust, that impression could be swept away once enough attention and care was given to her as she was clearly deprived of it. With these traits and symptoms to sum up, Madoka came to a realization that hit her like a tonne of bricks and she rose to her feet, hands on her face. Her cheeks burned hot and she turned away. Was she in love? How? Why? They'd only just met. There was no logic to this at all. Is it really this spontaneous?

'Ma-do-ka…' Kyouko groaned lowly. The lil babe with hair the colour of cotton-candy turned her head slowly to see the white blanket stretching up, high and leaning over her. Kyouko's devious smirk sold the deal and she grabbed Madoka by the waist, yanking them both back to fall onto the slightly damp mattress. She let out a rough cackle, as Madoka pushed against her and writhed to get out of her grasp.

'Eeek! Kyouko, no! I just did my hair'. Such pleas went ignored as the red head tackled and wrestled with her continuously. Finally, Madoka pulled away free, sitting at the end of the mattress.

'I'm surprised I have that kind of energy this morning. I slept like shit' Kyouko grinned, her fangs poking out.

'I'm not surprised, Kyouko-chan. You're freezing!'

'Hey I said winter's a comin'! So… this is for me?' Kyouko smiled, checking out the blanket she draped around her shoulders.

'Yes, and the pillow too. They're for you. They're 'thank you's' for helping me' she beamed, enjoying Kyouko's delight at her new possessions.

'Awesome! Yeah, this blanket is really warm. Half froze to death last night' she jabbered, suddenly noticing the discomfort of Madoka, who was knelt, looking down sympathetically. 'I'm surprised you came back' the red head murmured.

'Really?'

'I figured I'd scared you outta your wits last night, the way I yelled at you'

I-It's okay. Like you said, you didn't know who I was and why I was here. I was intruding into your home'

'That reminds me, why do you draw me anyway? I mean, I know you got school and whatnot, but why me? Why not some flowers, cute animals or your friends or something? I'm just some homeless kid, no different from the other people you'd find sitting in the street. I'm just some stranger'.

The bubblegum haired girl blushed lightly, not entirely sure how to explain 'I don't know. I mean anyone can draw flowers I guess, but I just wanted to do something different. There was just something about you that enticed me. I originally came here to the church 'cus I thought it was in tact and could provide shelter. I was lost'

'And then I scared you' she grinned, exposing those fangs, quickly flicking her tongue over one, feeling the point.

'Y-You did' the young girl chuckled nervously, staring fascinated at her teeth. 'But you also made me feel something. You made me want to draw. You might have frightened me, but you left a strong impression and you burned into my mind'.

Kyouko blinked at this and crossed her legs, listening intently.

'Thinking about it, I suppose it was more of a surprise to find some essence of life in a place that's dead. I was inspired by you, because you represented that or that in death, another form of life or beauty can be found'.

Clearing her throat awkwardly, the red head blushed 'B-Beauty?'

'Yeah'

'Seriously. You think I'm beautiful?'

'W-Well... yes'.

A warm smile crept over Kyouko's face and she grabbed Madoka's hand, pulling her into her embrace, wrapping the blanket around them both. The pink haired gal squeaked at the sudden movement, but settled, realizing it was just a friendly gesture, as Kyouko put her arms around her stomach, holding her in her lap, as they were wrapped in the cozy blanket. Her voice was quieter and softer now 'You're kinda weird, but bringing this stuff here, saying these things, it makes me happy. Thanks, Madoka'.

Madoka felt her cheeks burn a little again, hearing her gratitude. 'Y-You're welcome'. With their comparison in height and the way they were sat, Madoka could hear the tall girl's heart beat. She closed her eyes, smiling, resting her head against her chest, listening to it. They sat together with one another for a while, hearing only each others breath and beating hearts. The cherry maned teen murmured contently, smelling roses from the younger girl.

* * *

All morning, the girls stayed in the room. Madoka decided to go with the pose Kyouko had waking on the bedding, with her new blanket and pillow. She sat back on her elbows, dreary eyed, watching Madoka attend to her work, the blanket resting just below her belly. As a reoccurring theme now, Kyouko laid aside her hoodie, exposing her stomach to the artist. On more than one occasion, Madoka noticed sadly how thin she was: seeing the bottom of her rib cage just lightly poke out just at the end of her half top. Hearing Kyouko letting out a tired and patient-wearing grumble, Madoka stopped to look at her phone. 'Hey, wanna get lunch?'. In response a grossly large growl, like thunder, echoed in the room from the muse. 'I'll take that as a yes' Madoka giggled, packing her things.

'Sincerely, from the belly of the beast' Kyouko chimed, making Madoka laugh more.

'What are we getting?'

'Hmm, what do you fancy?' Madoka asked, adjusting her backpack.

'Anything edible' Kyouko answered bluntly, but honestly.

'Fried chicken?'

'Bring it on'.

* * *

Sitting at the riverside, Kyouko looked out on the waters, being hypnotized by the lines of rippling light. The sun was blissful on her pale skin after last night. The smell of roses and chicken caught her attention instantly and she smiled, seeing Madoka approach with a bag.

Diving in for the first piece and ripping hungrily at the cooked meat, moans of gratification and pleasure emerged from Kyouko's throat; feeling the gentle kick of the herbs and spices and the electric grasp of the hundreds of tastes and sensations dancing like DDR in her mouth. It felt like years since she had food, besides cheap store snacks. She salivated, appeasing her yearning for more, by taking another bite, reluctant to leave any trace of flesh on the bone. She took a second to self assess her behavior and found herself scavenging at the meal like a vulture, her friend watching with half fascination, half a hint of horror at her animalistic image. It was as if she was scared to take a piece, for herself, from the bag in fear 'The Kyouko-chan' would growl or bite. A fierce blush of embarrassment washed over. 'I-I'm sorry… M-Madoka. T-Take a bit, here' she stuttered, handing her the bag. Madoka, amused, shook her head and went to take a piece. 'I just can't remember the last time I had a meal like this'.

'Hmm, can you?' Madoka smiled, absent-mindedly. Kyouko stopped eating and she looked down at the ground. Her fringe cast a shadow over her eyes, but Madoka could still make out the intense emotion welling up in them. She shuddered a bit, baring her fangs and breaking the chicken bone in her clenched fist with a snap. It seemed that Madoka had unconsciously stumbled onto fragile territory. She shuffled closer, placing a hand on her shoulder. 'Kyouko-chan?'. She cleared her throat and looked back up at her, the feign factor in her smile detectable 'No. I really can't'. Madoka played with her hands awkwardly.

'Speaking of which, you sure your parents will… be okay with me tonight? I mean i don't even have any convenient ways of aesthetically presenting myself'.

'It's okay. You can use our bathroom to clean yourself and we'll look for some nice clothes today'. Kyouko's eyes widened and she cringed a little.

'Oh, so you're going to dress me up, is that it?'

Madoka giggled 'yep! you're all mine today, Kyouko!'

Across the river, Sayaka gazed over critically at Madoka's new friend, undoubtedly her muse, in the company of Hitomi. She pondered aloud with a small hum, watching her friend give chase to the red-head, with playful laughter exchanged between the both of them.

Their spirits lifted with the activity, they sat back down, feasting on the rest of the greasy chicken. Right away, as soon as they had finished, Madoka's imagination nagged her. 'Kyouko-chan, the river. Could you stand by it for a bit?'.

'Urgh, seriously? I just ate. Let me digest'.

'Just quick, please?' she pleaded sweetly.

'Fine, I'll chuck this waste in the bin. I'll be back in a sec' she grinned, removing her hoodie and flinging it to her. As she ran off, Madoka looked at her green hoodie. It was a lot thinner than she thought, just about to make holes along the sides and lower back. Worn through time. Despite the strong body odor that harbored in its fabric, there was in fact something appealing about it. Sure it was sweat, but it was also the lingering smell of Kyouko. She held it close, feeling like that morning when they embraced in the blanket she provided as a gift, feeling the early sun hug their faces through the window.

'Once you're done making out with my jacket, shall we get started?' Kyouko teased, causing a flustered Madoka to stutter, nodding, looking up at her from her spot. The blood-red-head reached down and stroked her hair adoringly, making Madoka's heart flutter. 'You know Madoka…' she began, her voice soft and alluring. 'I kinda hate to admit this outright, but it feels sorta good to be appreciated. Even if it's just for some drawing on paper. To think I matter to someone now…'. She trailed off, finding herself now uncomfortable with her words. Madoka blinked, a little astonished at her, then smiled and nodded, understandingly. 'A-anyway, right, I'll stand near the bottom, right?' she clarified, nervously before heading down near the water.

The bluenette, not far away, had watched the whole scene and fumbled nervously with her shoulder bag strap.

End of Chapter Five


	7. Chapter Six: Red sky at night

Chapter Six: Red sky at night

 **(NOTE: First steamy scene ahead, literally. lol Though nothing too explicit to give it an M rating yet, I think)**

It was hardly surprising as they entered the clothes store that they would be greeted by hard stares. As Madoka skimmed through some frilly shirts, Kyouko stood by awkwardly, picking up on distasteful comments as folks walked by.

'Hey Madoka'. The girly girl turned around. She quickly gathered the problem that Kyouko had, seeing her grimace at the isle that screamed femininity.

'How about you find something you like and we'll take a look together', Madoka perked. Kyouko grinned and in a flash grabbed her friend's hand, guiding her away from the nightmarish cluster of pink. The boys section was much more to her taste. Deeply interested in a dark green, white and black tartan shirt and beige cargo shorts, she looked to Madoka for opinion. 'Well, you certainly have a keen idea of what you like. Shall we try them on you?'

'Okay'.

As she stood outside the changing area, she was approached. A senior year she looked up to immensely, their connection like sisters in their trusting, loyal bond. 'Hey there, Kaname-san'.

'Mami-san! I haven't seen you round recently! How's it going?'

'Great, great. It's been kind of a nightmare for me though. My parents are so hard to shop for when it comes to gifts' she sighed, brushing one of her ringlets casually over her shoulder.

 **(NOTE: The incident with the car crash never happened, explaining why Mami and her parents are alive).**

'Same. Neither of them really give me a clue and not seeing them around much doesn't really help'.

'Ma-do-ka!' called Sayaka, rushing to join the commotion, a curiously shy girl with braids tailing close behind.

'Hey there, Sayaka! Hmm, who's that?'

Pushing the braided girl forward slightly, she grinned. 'This is Homura Akemi. She transferred yesterday and I'm showing her around'.

'It's nice to meet you' she smiled, hiding her face behind her shoulder bag.

Just to add further crowding to the scenario, 'Yo, Madoka, you think this'll get me by okay tonight?' Kyouko chipped in.

Everyone in the group came to a stunned silence. 'Kaname-san' Mami cooed, 'Who's behind that curtain?'

The bubble-gum haired girl was stumped. She hadn't a clue what to say. How would she explain the situation of Kyouko. Would they see her actions as great charity? Would they mock her? Or would they hate her friend outright? Madoka searched for something to say and once again saw a half-truth was all she really needed. 'She's someone who's helping me with my Art. I've gotten really good at it now' she stated.

'Oh that's great!'

Sayaka stepped up to the curtain, boldly, cupping her hands around her mouth and calling out. 'Hey, Madoka's friend. Open up, before we drag you out!' she cried out, jokingly, to which the redhead angrily, eagerly tore the curtain aside to reveal herself face to face with her.

'You called?'

'Waah!' Sayaka, stumbled back with shock.

'Kyouko-chan, you look great!' The pink babe squeed.

* * *

As Madoka lingered behind on their walk back, getting to know Homura, who slowly warmed to her, Sayaka marched on ahead with Kyouko.

'So, where are you from?' Sayaka wondered, trying to connect with her friend's new companion.

'Kazamino city. That's where I grew up'

'Really? What brings you over here?'

'No choice really. I had to come here, due to my father's work. It's a bit more friendly here in general with some good hang out spots, but still some assholes'

Sayaka smiled, finally thinking there was some common ground. 'You got that right. This place really sucks sometimes, well, the people I mean'.

'It's okay though. Anyone so much as messes with me, I'll kick the crap outta them'

The bluenette admired her boldness, but kept her distance: The smell really getting to her. 'So how did you come across Madoka?'

'I helped her home one night when she got lost'

'Oooo, so another knight in shining armor then? I might have to re-assert my status before you take her away from me!' she shook her by the shoulders playfully, grinning. Kyouko blushed lightly at the comment, though gathering it was meant as a joke.

'I-It was nothing like that' she stuttered shyly, averting her eyes away.

'So, where do you live around here? Maybe we can hang out sometime'.

Kyouko gulped a little. 'Well… um'. She was pulled back suddenly as a pair of small arms flung around her, holding her 'Madoka!'

'You went on ahead! I had to catch up!' she explained.

'Where's Mami-san and Homura?' Sayaka blinked, looking behind.

'That's what I came to tell you. Mami's offering us over for tea and cake'.

With that mention of promised confectionery, Kyouko's pupils dilated and a delighted grin swiped her facial features, her fangs glistening.

* * *

The red head was taking to this new social life quite a bit. A chance to make new friends, going new places and eating a bunch of free stuff. Welcomed into Mami's house, it appeared as if she'd entered total paradise: Central heating, cleanliness, appealing smells all around. Fine art decorated the walls and the essence of security, being in a home, dawned on her, quite tightly. She remained at the door, feeling a little lost. This establishment was also a fine reminder about her division from everyone else. The fact she greatly appreciated such subtle, small things registered in her brain, that there was bound to be some conflict with Madoka's friends at some point. They were all fortunate and wealthy folks who easily took for granted the they would find out about her status at some point and reject her. She felt like an intruder… a sewer rat.

'Sakura-san, aren't you coming in?' Homura voiced, rubbing her own hands out of her own need for internal security.

Kyouko felt as if the room was closing in on her. She felt confronted and scared. Madoka approached her, taking her hand in hers 'Kyouko-chan, are you alright?'

'M-Maybe I should go…'

'Huh? Why?'

'I can't explain it… I feel really uncomfortable… like I don't belong here. That I don't deserve to be here'

Curious to the situation, Mami stepped forth 'Sakura-san, are you feeling alright?'

'Kyouko-chan, It's alright' Madoka confirmed softly, stroking her hand. Focusing on the movement and light touch of the shorter girl, Kyouko meditated slightly on her breath and she found herself collect again. Panic was chased away by comfort and she sighed.

'I'm okay… thanks for asking'.

'Are you sure?' Mami asked, tilting her head.

'Yeah…'

* * *

Mami's room was abundant with warmth, cushy with pillows and adorable plushies sat on her bookshelves. A fairly big room too, with a small table near the window set with fine china, decorated with gold and oak coloured ribbons and flowers. As they entered the bedroom, having left bags downstairs, the golden-locked girl withdrew a can of deodorant and shot it over Kyouko. 'W-what the heck?! *cough* what gives?'.

'I apologize, but I can't put up with that smell any longer. I know I'm not the only one bothered by it and I don't know exactly what it is. Tell you what, take this towel and head into the wash room now' she ordered, throwing a sand coloured towel her way. Kyouko wrinkled her nose with frustration, particularly from the can that almost suffocated her, but obeyed her, turning her back and heading down the hallway. As the door shut, Madoka looked over at her Senpai, dumb-founded.

'M-Mami-san… that was cruel' she whispered.

'I'm sorry Madoka, but its a distinguishing factor that's bothered everyone. Don't tell me you haven't noticed it'

The cherry blossom haired girl sighs, rather irritated, and goes out, looking for Kyouko. Frowning at the bizarre run of events with her kohai, Mami turns back to the tea set, pouring everyone spiced cinnamon and orange. 'I wonder who that girl really is' Mami whispered, snide tainting her sophisticated, delicate speech.

'I'm with Madoka' Sayaka glared at her senpai, but keeping a fair, firm tone. 'You didn't have to spray her like that. You could've just told her to use the bathroom to clean up'.

'I admit, I was harsh in my actions… but I'm worried too, Sayaka. Madoka has clearly taken to like her as a dear friend, but I don't know what it is exactly she's offering Madoka in turn, if anything. Maybe I am being overly critical and too concerned, but she matters a lot to me and I don't like the idea of someone maybe taking advantage of her'.

'Advantage of her? She's helping Madoka boost her grades in Art' Sayaka bit. 'I thought you'd approve of that'.

Mami sits with them, sighing regrettably at her actions. 'Forgive me, Miki-san. I think maybe I'm just tired after today. I'll apologize as soon as she comes back'.

Sayaka nodded to her, smiling gently and Mami smiled back, silently sealing a want for peace. Homura stared down at her drink, inhaling the sharp scents casually, waiting for her tea to cool. Out of nowhere, after a moment of silence, she said clearly and confidently 'Downstairs, by the door, Sakura-san was having a panic attack'.

The two other students looked to her, perplexed. 'What?' they queried simultaneously.

* * *

Steam filled up the room steadily and Kyouko looked awkwardly at the set up. Madoka smiled, finishing filling up the tub. 'There you go, Kyouko-chan'.

'Right. Thanks' she growled quietly, not to Madoka, but herself.

The younger girl pouted 'I'm sorry about Mami-san. I'm sure she didn't mean it..'

'I know! I stink and I'm filthy. I've been living on the streets half my life. What's there to be surprised about? You think I like being like this? Think I like living like a feral animal? I'd love to be like you Madoka. To be you: To have a warm bed, enough food in my stomach, a loving family and friends and a chance of living a happy life. Instead, I'm worrying when I'm gonna eat next, if I'm gonna be attacked by some older kids or some other druggies or bums on the streets, probably even be kidnapped by some creeps who want me for my body and knowing some time, soon too, I'll die and nobody will know. Nobody will fucking care! Nobody loves me! All I am right now is some vermin, a nuisance. An insignificant speck of life waiting to be blotted out. Wished to be blotted out and sometimes I'm even wishing to be blotted out. Everywhere I go, I'm spat at, chased, yelled at and regarded as something the same level as a cockroach, instead of being treated like and seen as a human being. I am nothing!'

Quietness claimed its place dominantly and Kyouko was left staring hopelessly at Madoka. 'I don't even know if I can trust anyone... even you. I keep thinking to myself that whoever I find is gonna abandon me anyway, so there's no point in making friends or making some sort attachment or connection, Y'know? You might be done with me in a few weeks and find inspiration some place else or you'll just forget about me once the project is done. What's the point if all I'm gonna be left with in the end is more misery?'.

The innocent girl had a wall of tears ready to break. Her own voice began to break and before she realized, she found her own tears stroking down her face ' But, I'm never gonna forget you, Kyouko-chan' she squeaked. 'You're not just some lousy experiment. You're my friend and I wanna see you happy'.

The two stood, holding each other tightly, as if they were trying to connect and form a single solidity. The red head ground her teeth, feeling tears falling down Madoka's face, hearing her every struggled breath and hiccup, as she wept. She bore her pain, closing her eyes, listening to her angry, sad, frustrated and hopeless noises, as her fingers moved through her glossy, fluffy, pink hair.

* * *

'C'mon Kyouko-chan, we need to make this quick' she whined, 'Don't wanna keep Mami-san and the guys waiting'.

Kyouko yelped frantically, as Madoka struggled to bathe the girl, who was reacting now like a house cat to the simplest sprinkle of water. Madoka had stripped off too to refrain from getting her clothes wet or dirty. Kyouko had become a bundle of squeaks, laughter and squeals, as the younger girl unintentionally tickled her, as she scrubbed her with the sponge at her back, along her shoulders and her neck. Her body a thick glob of soap, Madoka rinsed her.

Now the bit they both dreaded: Kyouko's crimson hair. At least the shampoo and conditioner would help to lubricate and result in solving some knots easily, but the fistful at the back was gonna be a chore. Oh, well. At least they were doing this at a friends house instead of awkwardly introducing her, stinking like moldy old cheese marrying a dead, 2 week old fish. She took a cheap comb and started her work. Her fingers being small, she managed to undo some knots without causing her friend too much agony.

'Gah, watch it, Marshmallow! You'll rip my head off!'

After about 20-30 minutes of work, she managed it, chuffed at herself for not having to result in chopping off Kyouko's hair. Although the idea was humorous and they joked about it, Madoka blushed lightly, smiling, imaging Kyouko with a pixie cut. Seeing it down and combed out though, it looked beautiful, like velvet. The red head ran her fingers through her hair, astounded, having it been years since she got to appreciate her hair like this. She ran her fingers through it now, effortlessly. Then, Kyouko snatched the shower head from her and sprayed her, chuckling. Smirking deviously, Madoka took the other one and started fighting back, exchanging light-hearted fits of laughter.

 **KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK**

'Sakura-san, Kaname-san, out you get before it gets too late!' Mami called, hearing the commotion inside. She smiled to herself however, hearing their playfulness behind the door.

'Okay Mami-san!'

'Thank you, Mami-san!' Kyouko pitched in, snickering.

Relaxing briefly in the big tub, Kyouko sighed deeply. 'Fucking hell, I don't remember the last time I felt like this' She was practically floating in the water, until Madoka stepped in. Upon arrival, Kyouko shifted over, sitting and pulled Madoka into her lap, resting her chest against her back. The young babe squeaked in response and blushed deeply. 'K-Kyouko-chan…'

'Thanks for everything, Madoka' the cherry maned girl whispered, practically breathed. 'You've been so good to me'. Both their hearts thumped hard in their chests and Madoka felt the other girl rest her head on her shoulder, her hands around her stomach, just beneath her breasts. Madoka was positive now. No way was this a 'Just Friends' atmosphere. The air was thick and intense. She just didn't really know what to make of it. Sure, she bathed and washed with Sayaka and class mates before, but the mood was never this 'intimate'. She turned her head slightly and Kyouko looked down, deep into her eyes. Those goregous eyes that reached deep into her soul. She noticed the enlarged pupils and that they were dilated out of hunger. For her. 'Madoka' the taller girl whispered. Madoka, whimpered her eyes glazed over, feeling a new sensation deep within her. A feeling of want and desire, a strange, fiery heat in her lower regions.

'K-Kyouko-chan…'

 **BANG BANG BANG**

'Guys! Out! Now!'

Ripped out of their ecstasy, they parted, flushed and quickly made for the towels and their clothes.

'Yes, Mami-san' they both cried out.

End of Chapter Six


	8. Chapter Seven: Ruby in the Rough

Chapter Seven: Ruby in the Rough

Kyouko smacked her lips with joy, savouring the taste of the orange and cinnamon tea. The cake Mami had made herself was a beautiful victoria sponge, with plump peaches decorating the top, embedded in a whipped, thick icing like custard. Her belly grumbled in delight at the wholesome foods she'd been receiving that day. Homura remained distinctly quiet throughout the session, observing everyone as it seemed. Sayaka began finding herself in a more comfortable bond with Kyouko: joking together and even teasing and getting on each others nerves. Mami had apologized, but remained skeptical and watchful, though she was blown away at the sight of the 'Clean Kyouko' when she and Madoka appeared fresh out of the bathroom. So much so, Mami fussed over Kyouko in a manner that pestered rather than flattered her; insisting on playing with her hair, brushing it, making kinks and begging she braid it like Homura's. Despite the rough start, the remainder of the afternoon drifted on pleasantly, without a word or asking about Kyouko's family or home, though Sayaka had asked earlier but was interrupted.

'Cya guys, tomorrow!' Sayaka called, waving as the pink and red head walked off home.

'That was fun right, Kyouko-chan?' chirped Madoka.

Kyouko nodded, stretching her arms after having sat so long. 'Heh. Your friends ain't half bad. I think Mami might kidnap me though. Did she see the way she was practically nuzzling my hair? Talk about bi-polar or what'

The cotton-candy haired girl chuckled softly 'She wanted to have a sister so badly. I was kinda regarded as such when I started middle school, but it looks like she's fussing over you now'

'Yeah, my little sister used to do the same thing, play with my hair'.

'Oh, you had a sister?'

Kyouko shuffled, chewing her lip. 'Yeah. HAD'

Silence returned and this time it was bitter.

'Kyouko-chan' Madoka mustered with seriousness 'What happened?'

She didn't reply, her gaze fixated on her shadow, growing in front of her on the pavement as they walked, probably to distract herself. After about five minutes, 'It was a house fire'.

Madoka raised her head to look at her. Kyouko continued.

'My dad was a preacher and he didn't think that the bible was Gods word absolute, and he took to preaching new ideas that connected with his faith, but had relevance and had a sense of love for the world. He knew the world faced horrors everyday and he was so determined for people to listen, so we could all pitch in and solve the problems so effectively. But the people he tried to talk to were hard-core traditionalists and saw him as a corrupt, immoral man and a heretic, so much he was excommunicated from the order and my family starved. I would sneak out if I could to find food for me and my family. My father had become a heavy drinker, hurt my mom, yelled and his words of wisdom and grace disintegrated into abhorrent directions of hatred and disgust. My parents argued every night and she threatened to leave him, taking me and my sister, Momo, with her. That's when I had sneaked out for the last time to get my sister supper. I remember so distinctly holding her tight for the last time, alone in our room together as we heard the banter out in the dining room. The only thing I can gather is that he probably knocked over one of the great big candle holders when he was drunk, 'cus when I returned, the place was alight, a blazing inferno'.

'Kyouko-chan' Madoka breathed sympathetically, clutching her chest.

'I've tried so hard to forget. To make it seem like even the happiest of times was a delusion or a dream, so I could adjust and get used to being all alone. It's the only way I coped'.

The two of them looked at the doorway to the Kaname residence nervously. Kyouko gulped.

'It's okay. They're looking forward to meeting you, Kyouko-chan. I've talked about you quite a lot'

The red head looked to her, mildly surprised 'really?'

Madoka nodded, smiling sweetly.

Knocking on the door, only a matter of seconds passed before it was opened by Tomohisa, who beamed upon seeing his daughter's muse. 'Hello there. You must by Kyouko Sakura'

'You betcha' she grinned, showing those fangs off.

* * *

'Welcome to our home, Kyouko. My name is Tomohisa and this is Junko, Madoka's mother' he gestured, showing Kyouko to the living room where Junko sat in an armchair. Waiting as it seemed. That stern, locked look tensed Kyouko in a mere second. 'Sit down and relax. Madoka, help me with the tea real quick, yeah?'

'Okay, dad!'.

As the two lively spirits left the room, Kyouko sat, before the mother, on the couch like she was about to be interviewed. The ticking clock cut through time even slower than tolerable at that point. Junko had her legs tucked together restrictively, still in her work clothes and her facial expression refused to shift. Kyouko offered a soft smile to her, but seeing it wasn't returned, it faded away. The woman's eyes studied the girl closely, observing her body language, her nervousness raising the mother's suspicion even further. This was ten times worse than at Mami's. She was actually being assessed and judged right now. At any moment, she'd be told to leave. There didn't need to be a reason. The woman had authority after all. Junko lifted herself from her spot and walked over to Kyouko, seated on the couch and sat down beside her. The girl's face was pale at this point and she noticeably trembled, looking down.

'You've been alone for a long time, haven't you?

Kyouko wasn't sure if she'd heard that or not. The lack of sound for the last few minutes had built a barrier somewhat to any communication being delivered through. Thankfully it was broken now and she looked up at the mother questioningly. Junko finally showed a hint of humanity and smiled warmly at her.

'It's okay'.

* * *

'So, you're our daughter's muse' Tomohisa smiled, across from the dinner table.

'Yeah, she said she needed help and was interested in drawing people'

'So, how did you meet?'

'Well, Madoka, you got lost coming home didn't you?'

Junko raised a brow 'Really? Madoka, you didn't tell us that'.

'Well, I was okay after that. I just wondered another route coming home that I wasn't used to' she said.

'Okay'.

Tomohisa, not as in depth and studious as his wife asked up front 'So where does your family live? Are they nearby?'

Upon hearing that, the wife's expression changed dramatically and she gestured to him, with clenched teeth and a slicing movement with a flat palm across her neck, whispering 'Honey, shut up, shut up'.

Not minding now since she was being open about it with Madoka and having sensed Junko had picked up on it already, she revealed her status 'I'm homeless. I have no home and my family are dead'.

The simplicity and monotone made Madoka shiver and her parents looked at each other, jaws dropped. Kyouko didn't care anymore. Making up any alibi would just steal time and trust. They may not approve at all, but she'd be putting her cards on the table so there'd be nothing to suspect. She hadn't hurt anyone. If they were skeptical of her at first through time, she'd be willing to accept that. If they decided to throw her out, back into the cold, she had to accept that too.

* * *

That evening, matters were discussed that of course had to arise due to the matters of Kyouko and her living conditions. She'd told them everything. There was no point in lying at all to anybody. If there was an opportunity to get off the streets, she was gonna take it. Madoka and Kyouko were sent upstairs, as Junko and Tomohisa debated. 'What on earth do we do?' whispered Tomohisa, pacing the room slowly. 'We can't just send her away. Madoka cares so much for that girl, I can see it in her eyes'.

Junko nodded, typing into her laptop, thinking.

'You know what the adoption agencies are like around here, dear. They're just awful. Even if Kyouko could get registered, there's no guaranteeing anyone would take her. Everyone goes in there for babies, not teenagers'.

Tomohisa drastically sighed, looking to his wife. She looked back at him, narrowing her brows. 'What?'

He lifted his arms up, shrugging, looking to the side. Junko rolled her eyes 'Honey, no. Don't give me that expression. We've got enough on our plate now as it is!'

'I didn't say anything'.

'You don't have to. You want to adopt her don't you?'.

He bared his teeth, scratching the back of his neck 'I don't know'.

'You do. don't deny it'

'Okay, fine! I do, because I care about kids and I want my daughter to be happy we can take care of her friend'.

'Well, she wouldn't be her friend anymore, would she? She'd be her sister'.

'Err… yeah'

Junko sighed. It's not like they had financial difficulties or anything, and she supposed there could be perks to having another family member in the household. But before they considered it official, she wanted to see what the girl was like. That she could be trusted in the least. Despite Madoka's determination and dedication to the redhead, she's only really known her for three days.

* * *

'Ladies, come down for a moment' Junko called. Kyouko and Madoka stood at the foot of the stairs. Junko looked to her husband, who held her hand nodding slowly. 'Kyouko, would you like to stay with us for a while?' Both pairs of eyes of the girls expanded to the size of dinner plates.

'A-as in, she'll live here with us?' Madoka gasped.

The parents nodded and Madoka squealed with excitement, hugging Kyouko, who was speechless. Before she could say a word, Junko had already read her mind.

'Your welcome kiddo. We'll sign you up for Madoka's school after Christmas. There's an entry exam but we'll help you study' Junko smiled.

Kyouko rolled her eyes, sarcasm dripping in her statement 'Oh, joy!'.

End of Chapter Seven


	9. Chapter Eight: Feeling the Fire

Chapter Eight: Feeling Fire

Madoka hummed to herself happily as she brushed away at her teeth. Things had gone smoother than expected with her parents and she was over joyed that Kyouko no longer had to exist as a secret anymore. She was a friend… her crush… who was now living with her. With all the closeness, cuddling and snuggling, particularly from their wash at Mami's, she figured Kyouko was reciprocating her feelings. But, just to be sure, she'd decided to refrain from doing anything that might result in a great misunderstanding. Although thinking about it, Kyouko was always the one who initiated the scenarios of close bonds so far. Cleaning up, looking herself in the mirror after letting her hair down, she made her way across the hall to her bedroom.

Kyouko, starting to enjoy the freedom of her hair and was combing it ritualistically at Madoka's desk. For the time being, they'd have to share a bed, until other sleeping arrangements were made, not that either of them were complaining. 'It's so strange having my hair clean and brushed out. It's so silky. Man, I feel like I could do damage using this as a whip!' she grinned, mimicking the noises, gesturing by ringing her hand back and forth 'fwooo-tsh! fwooo-tsh! right across the eye!'. Madoka giggled, making her way to the bed. Kyouko followed, turning the lamp off from the desk.

'Goodnight, Kyouko-chan' she beamed, watching her shadow get into the bed and join her.

'Night, night, Marshmallow'.

Madoka smiled, warming to that name now, though it was mainly used in a belittling sense when she used it. she stared up at the ceiling, still not taking on board that this was real. It was probably all a dream she bet. No. It wasn't. Kyouko was right there beside her. She wasn't out in the cold tonight: alone, hungry and scared.

'Hey Madoka' her hushed, rough voice scratching the smooth quietness of night.

'Yeah'.

'Where do we stand exactly?'

Madoka blinked, unable to make her out exactly, but could tell she was looking straight at her 'what do you mean?'

'I mean, today, yesterday, I'm pretty much established as a social retard, especially in front of your friends and family… have I been too… touchy feel-y with you?'

Madoka's blushed upon hearing that. 'W-well, I don't think so'

'Don't think so?'

'I don't see it as inappropriate touching. I liked it'

Kyouko was quiet for a second then shuffled a bit under the duvet. She clearly wasn't used to showing her emotions and being friendly. Even though they'd been honest with each other to this point, there was still some things the red head was bottling up. With the way she said earlier that she couldn't trust and lend herself to loving anyone out of fear they'd eventually leave her, hurting her, Madoka understood. The bubblegum haired girl lifted her hand to stroke Kyouko's hair slowly.

'I'm being honest with you: I feel comfortable with you, safe with you and I needn't want to be like this with anyone else'.

'Safe with me?' she asked deadpan.

'Y-Yeah. I know, it doesn't sound right, since you'd intimidated me yesterday, but it's true. I'm just a naive pipsqueak that gets down trodden by everyone and doesn't have the guts to speak up or act. You're very bold, confident and strong. I really admire that'

She resumed stroking her blood red hair in the moonlight, seeing it gleam from her window now, it demonstrated Kyouko's outline and faintly her facial features. She could see that fierce animal currently in slumber, hidden beneath her soft, friendly exterior. Raging, behind her dazzling red eyes. Like when she first laid eyes on Kyouko, she felt that pungent fear that echoed through to her core and rendered her numb and helpless. She wanted a true taste of the terror this girl could bring, her inner beast. But it was much too soon and she didn't want to scare her away after all that had happened.

'Madoka' she pondered softly. 'Can I hold you?'

Feeling her blush steadily return, she nodded and felt the red head shuffle closer, so her face was inches away from hers. Her slender but strong arms wrapped around her 'pipsqueak' frame and she drew Madoka closer, the warmth intensifying under the sheets. Kyouko rested her cheek on the top of her head and ran her fingers through her bubblegum hair, sighing carelessly as she caressed her, her heartbeat playing an audio to Madoka, whose head rested snugly upon her chest. Quivering, she in turn wrapped her arms around too, feeling her size now a bit more certainly. She was very thin, despite feeding her so much today and her breasts, while small, still were a little bigger than hers. She felt their legs entangle and Kyouko started to squeeze, like a Boa Constrictor.

'You're not going anywhere, Madoka! You're mine, all mine!' she grinned, parroting Madoka's words from earlier back at her.

Madoka let out a muffled 'Eep!' and 'I can't breath' as she struggled and laughed against Kyouko's actions, until she relaxed again and Madoka nuzzled under her chin, like a nursed baby animal with its mother. Kyouko purred and pressed her lips softly to the girl's cheek, automatically, the affection reaching through to her. The sweet young girl felt her stomach flip and she gasped softly, memorizing the feel of her chapped, but wet lips against her skin. The stillness and gentle breathing confirmed to Madoka that she was now falling asleep and she soon followed suit.

* * *

The full moon gleamed hard against the curtain of night. The wind could be heard from outside, rustling the trees. The two gals were embraced in their dreams, the raspberry haired girl cuddled into her pinky companion, with her arms linked around her stomach and holding her back close to her. Kyouko snarled and grunted in her sleep. Therein her mind, shame and guilt danced as demons, tormenting her with memories of her times of desperation. Some fairly innocent, some devious but understandable, others emotionally driven and were worked by motions of insanity.

 _A particular memory toyed with her tonight. It wasn't the only time and was undoubtedly not the last: breaking into someones house. After the lights went out, she jumped through into the garden. Slick and confident. Hugging the walls, flattening herself against them, she edged herself towards the back door. One of the druggies taught her to pick locks and it came to her naturally now. As the click affirmed it had opened, she slipped in. The first thing in mind was the fridge. Once she swiped all she needed into a worn, broken strap rucksack she found, she crept silently through the downstairs. Anything shiny sealed the deal. Anything like a tv was a two man operation. It was a form of action that had to be dealt with professionally. It was an art form, stealing. Confident in the jewellery, food and loose money she found laying around. she made her way to the back door. A menacing growl, like thunder rose steadily from a round the corner. Old rover had descending downstairs after hearing noises of a trespasser. Prepared for this, Kyouko lowered the back down easily, not taking her cold ruby eyes off the dog. Baring its fangs with wavering lips, it took a few steps to the side, ready to leap. The red head no longer felt remorse or care after this had happened for so long. With her cold hands clamping around the muzzle and fighting to restrain the strong beast, her pocketknife sought refuge in the creatures jugular vein. A cringe inducing whine stung the air and it writhed even more violently. Struggling to maintain her strength for so long, she calmed as its wriggles and pleas quieted down and the loyal being laid limp in her arms. With that, she exited with the bag, closing the door quietly, leaving old Rover in a pool of blood._

The reality of Kyouko's past didn't differ so much from Madoka's dreams either, as if they were sharing a wave link to their subconscious.

 _A powerful gong sounded from the cathedral, causing the architecture to shudder in the wake of it's sound. Madoka stood at the entrance, looking ahead to the altar where a particular tomboy crouched, scoffing a bowl of apples. Although the stain glass windows ringed with pleasant colours, outside roared a savage rosewood storm. The bell sounded again and she lifted her gaze to the innocent girl at the far end. Reluctantly, Madoka approached. The building was dark, aside from a number of set up, lit candles, and shadows dominated every corner, taunting her with hushed, sinister whispers. Kyouko lifted her gaze to the bubblegum haired girl and delivered a wide grin that made her shiver to the core. Her pupils dilated exaggeratedly, emphasized like a shark having had its first smell of blood. Slipping off the stone altar, she purred, looking over the student, licking between her elongated fangs. A hiss seeped past her lips._

 _'What do you see, Madoka?' she said calmly. 'What do you WANT to see? Do you want to see it all?'_

 _The ground began to splinter and crack from the altar outwards._

 _'Would you like to see what I've done?'_

 _'K-Kyouko…' she pleaded, wanting this to stop._

 _'…Or would you like to see what I will do?'_

 _Walking around the altar, she beckoned her to see what was on the other side. Looking behind her, she saw that the entrance had fallen away into a deep chasm and she stepped slowly to Kyouko, looking to where she'd pointed. Her parents and little brother hung, crucified with broken shards of wood, throats slit like pigs. Upon seeing that, Madoka felt her world shatter and she stared, shaking her head, wide eyed and mouthed at the spectacle. Echoing drones rose as a chorus from the gaping abyss below them, as her throat was seized and Kyouko drew her face to face with her, licking at her sharpened teeth. She crushed her lips to Madoka's. Madoka only smelt bonfire, heard wails of despair. She tasted the richness of blood, as Kyouko mingled her flesh with hers, tainting her it seemed, as her tongue forced into her mouth and she snagged her fang on her bottom lip, cutting it. Madoka could only tremble in fear and disbelief, letting the red head do as she pleased. Breaking their contact, a string of bloody, gooey saliva still linked them and she flashed her fangs with a diabolical smirk. She whispered, mockingly:_

 _'We'll be one big happy family right?'_

End of Chapter Eight


	10. Chapter Nine: Apple of My Eye

Chapter Nine: Apple of My Eye

The sunlight glared in through at Madoka and she groaned quietly, sighing from the occurrence of nightmares that night. She looked down to see Kyouko, splayed out in their bed: One hand resting behind her head the other on her belly, hair fanned out like the tail of a peacock. Madoka smiled warmly, brushing her fingers against the side of her face lovingly. The red head murmured 'Madoka' in her sleep, before letting out gentle breathing in her sleep again. Madoka stretched and went downstairs to make some herbal tea. Nothing exceeded Mami's potential, but the simplicity was all that was needed for a fine way to wake up. Ginger. Preparing it, she pondered the relevance of the dream she had. Unadmittedly, she liked the idea of decoding dreams: that there lingered subtle symbolism and concepts relating to waking life. She thought about keeping a diary of it, but knowing Sayaka, she'd come across it and poke fun at her attempt of psycho analyzing herself, when it all was just fun. The dream however was vivid and unpleasant. Was there something Kyouko still wasn't telling them. Where there some skeletons in the closet? Or was it all her? Was her mind just a-pickle of what has been said and revealed and a part of her didn't want to trust Kyouko? The kettle boiled and she made the tea, cautious on her way back upstairs with the cups, Georgia O' Keeffe prints decorating the walls in smart frames.

The sound of the shower echoed through the hallway and seeing Kyouko nowhere, Madoka guessed she was having a morning wash. She smiled, seeing that Kyouko was taking advantage of the opportunity to now use their facilities and went into the bedroom. She arranged to meet up with Sayaka in the evening with Kyouko on the phone, telling her what had happened.

'Damn, Madoka. Why didn't you say anything to us before?'

'I guess I was afraid. We both were. We didn't want you guys to look down on her. She's had it rough'.

'She sounds like a trooper to me. Tell you what, I'll buy dinner tonight. We'll check out that new place that opened up near the riverside. It does real spicy stuff. I hear they're serving the ghost pepper in there! Let's see if she can handle it.'

'Are you sure?'

'Of course. I wanna know her a bit better. You guys are clearly soul mates, connecting that well so fast. Is she coming to school?'

'Yeah, we're gonna sign her up after christmas. She's… not too enthusiastic about that'

'Hahah, I figured. Well, cya guys later, 'kay? Good luck with your sketching'

'Okay, Sayaka. Thanks! Cya tonight!'

Madoka hung up, hearing a shy knock at the door. 'Come in'.

Kyouko crept in, wrapped in her supplied Maroon towel. She was still emitting steam from her wash. Madoka went to her bag to take out her sketch pad and pencils. 'You okay with doing some posing today before we go meet Sayaka?'

'That sounds good to me'

The soaked redhead, peered over at Madoka who was averting her gaze to sharpen her pencils at the waste bin. Feeling somewhat devilish, she removed her towel and turned to rub her hair dry properly, not exactly facing away from her. Glancing in her direction, Madoka turned a bright red, taking the opportunity to check her out. She was remarkably slender. While not exactly possessing many curves, she still had somewhat of a desirable form of beauty. Being tall, there was much given to appreciate and her breasts stared directly at her alluringly. Lowering the towel to shake her hair side to side, she gazed over at Madoka, seductiveness swimming in her eyes.

Gulping, Madoka returned her attention to the pencil she was sharpening, only to find a tiny stub of lead and wood left. She grabbed another pencil hastily. 'So, Marshmallow, see anything of interest?'

She shook her head exaggeratedly, keeping her eyes on her task now 'Uh-uh'.

Kyouko snickered and turned to get changed. 'Don't feel bad about looking at me. I mean, I assume you're gonna have to draw me nude at some point, right?'

'Y-yeah'

'So what's the big deal? We've bathed together. Seen each other naked before'.

Madoka stopped her work and whispered 'I guess I feel a little… overwhelmed and intimidated'

Kyouko blinked, then chuckled 'Intimidated? Again? By what?'

'Girls! Breakfast' Tomohisa called.

* * *

After the delicious fry up and Kyouko's first interaction with Tatsuya, they returned upstairs, Madoka having grabbed her hand and dashed up with her. 'Bye bye, Kyouko!' the little boy yelled from his highchair.

'Ya see?' Tomohisa, grinned to Junko, handing her her coffee. 'That has sisters written all over it'

Junko shook her head slightly.

'What is it?'

She whispered to him, quite frankly ' I don't know, darling. That doesn't say sisters to me at least'

'Oh, come off it! They're getting on so well'.

Tomohisa turned to his own serving of fry up now, whilst Junko looked in the direction of the staircase in deep thought.

* * *

Kyouko gave a crude smile to Madoka, who sat opposite at her desk. Kyouko was on the bed, leaning on the windowsill, instructed to look outside as the sun bore in. The point was to focus on foreshortening with her legs, tucked in and behind or drawn to the side in almost a lying position and lighting if possible.

'Madoka'

'Yeah?'

'Stop undressing me with your eyes and get on with it'

The cotton candy haired babe pouted. 'Must you assume my thoughts are sexual?'

'It's a joke'

'Well, it isn't funny' she snapped, surprising Kyouko a tad. She scowled in return.

'Okay, chill. Geez'

Quietness set in as Madoka focused intently on her work. Occasionally, she frowned and sighed angrily, taking the eraser. 30 minutes past and Madoka still wasn't satisfied with her work. It was clearly driving her up the wall.

Kyouko tilted her head a bit, observing her now. 'Marshmallow, take a break'

'I'm trying to get this right. Stay still'

'It's hard to. The position is bugging me'

'Kyouko, just a minute'

The redhead frowned and sighed, getting up, to which Madoka growled, throwing the sketchbook aside, making her friend jump.

'You're frustrated'

'I know' she retorted, bitterly.

'C'mon, Madoka. Take a break. You've been pushing yourself. We can try again later' She rested a hand on her shoulder to soothe her. Madoka sighed again, more relaxed and more as a response to her own childish behavior. Kyouko leaned in and hugged her, rubbing her back. 'Art is hard work. I know… Tell you what, let me draw you'.

'Huh?'

'Won't it be something interesting to show your teacher? Art from the person you've been studying? I dunno, but I'd like to try. Do you mind?'

Madoka smiled at the proposal, flattered that she inspired her own subject: A muse to her muse.

Her muse's muse.

She giggled.

Kyouko, gave a small smile 'What?'

'Nothing. Here's my book I'll get myself comfy and in a pose for you'

* * *

Having their places switched was rather refreshing and offered a bit more insight into what the other person was probably thinking. Madoka sat comfortably on the bed, her knees tucked to her chest, facing Kyouko. It was kinda amusing, seeing Kyouko figure things out. She scratched her head at some points, getting confused with the idea of proportions. There was a moment where her hand was heavy on the pad and a deep, low scratch etched into the paper. It was obvious there was gonna be distinct differences in their work. Taking a moment to properly figure out more details on Madoka, the small girl smiled, somewhat teasingly. 'Stop undressing me with your eyes and get on with it' she said, imitating Kyouko but with an exaggeratedly deep, grumbling tone.

Kyouko blushed deeply, having her own words thrown back at her and she chucked a white cat plushie at Madoka, making her laugh and she grinned stupidly in return. A few seconds later, she finished. 'Okay, that's the best I could do'. She handed her the pad. Kyouko's work was much heavier and darker, but there was certainly a style to it. The shading was scratchy and dominating somewhat, but overall, the proportions didn't look too bad. There was something about the image that connected with Madoka quite deeply. Maybe it was the choice of pose or the style with aggressive, thick scratchy features, but something delivered a very saddening interpretation to Madoka. Maybe it exclaimed something about Kyouko herself. Kyouko was beginning to read her, like she'd been reading Kyouko. She knew Madoka was feeling pressured and felt alone in her struggle. That in someway, figuratively speaking, they were both feeling alone until they found each other.

'It's beautiful' she said at last.

'Heh, it's kinda hard to make out. I don't draw much obviously'

'No, I can make it out fine. I love it. Thank you'

The red head smiled appreciatively at her. Being able to make something, to do anything, to pay her back for what she's done made her feel at ease. It was an odd feeling. As she was drawing Madoka, she felt her mind being wrapped up by her adorable image. It was almost like a dream; the warm intrusion of morning light hugging her, her soft, light skin almost illuminating and those cherry blossom, champagne eyes that made her drunk with adoration and... desire. It wasn't just a desire to be like her as she'd mentioned in her outburst yesterday, but a desire for her. To embrace her, caress and stroke her, to stare forever into those beautiful eyes, cup her chin and draw her close so their lips met and... She shook her head, blushing furiously at that thought. They were _friends_ and even  that she was skeptical of. She didn't want to lose someone she was finally opening up to and these feelings were just making it worse.

'Are you okay? Your face is red'

'Y-Yeah, just a little warm right now' she chuckled, uneasy now.

'Yeah, let's take a break now. Ice cream?'

'Ice-cream!' she exclaimed, excitedly.

End of Chapter Nine


	11. Chapter Ten: Something Cooking

Chapter Ten: Something Cooking

If it hadn't been for Kyouko, Madoka pictured herself sitting there a hell of a lot more often, for her Art studies. It was a great place to people watch, observe folks from far of for a project. She'd found a bench and waited as Kyouko went to fetch their treat. The sun was glorious, for a time approaching the festive season and knew it was a matter of time before the warmth died away for the rest of the year. She figured it'd be a last opportunity, so she'd dug out her summertime dress: A ripe peach colour with a faint diamond checkered pattern, white lace trimming and a cute red bow in the center of her collar. It summed up the little girl completely.

There was something about them now, Madoka could sense Kyouko a mile off. So she chuckled, amused, when she spotted Kyouko, sneaking through the gathering of trees from behind to pounce on her. She whined disappointedly and sat beside her friend.

'They ran out of strawberry, so I got raspberry ripple instead' she informed, showing her the ice-cream cone. The perfectly spherical scoop a delightful swirling of reds and pinks. 'So what exactly is the be all, end all of your project then?'

'Oh, I was thinking of doing a painting'

Kyouko wrinkled her nose at that, unsure. 'Really? It's hard to imagine my ugly face up in somebody's house or something'

Madoka playfully batted her shoulder with a hand ' You're not ugly'.

'Good morning Madoka'. A waft of expensive perfume confirmed her friend Hitomi's presence. She bowed to her respectfully, her strands of moss like green shimmering in the light, despite being in the shade of the trees.

'Oh, hello Hitomi' Madoka perked.

Hitomi smiled, but the gesture of peace and joy was torn away quick when she had laid eyes on her company, lounged boyishly beside Madoka. The cotton candy haired girl watched in bewilderment as Hitomi's face went white as snow and her hands started shaking fearfully. 'Who are… W-Who are you?' She quaked.

'Err, I'm Sakura Kyouko. Have we met?' she pondered, eyeing her.

Hitomi squeaked, taking a step back away from them then turned and dashed off rather abruptly.

'Strange girl' Kyouko mumbled, eating her own mint choc-chip ice-cream contently.

''What was that about? I haven't seen Hitomi like that before. You sure you haven't seen her before, Kyouko-chan?'

She shook her head dismissively, not really caring.

* * *

Still eating their treat, they wondered together into the trees. Madoka wanted to see Kyouko somewhere different than the city setting and wanted to test out more of a greenery appearance, although Kyouko didn't compliment the scenery as well without her green hoodie, being in the wash. She instead was wearing a red vest so stuck out with her trademark colouring, like a fox.

She snapped a few shots of her with her phone anyway to get a sense of research accomplished, only to find Kyouko up in a tree. She sat out, or crouched, on a large branch, fairly high, looking over her with a fearless, confident expression. Seeing her engulfed in the shadows, with hints of blind light shooting through the spots of space between the leaves and branches, looming over her, Madoka was inspired for her final piece and started taking pictures like crazy. Kyouko wasn't too sure about what Madoka saw in this pose from where she was, but watched her curiously.

When she finally stopped, Kyouko leapt down, her hair falling behind her like a cape. 'Hey Madoka'.

'Hmm?'. Madoka turned to her, still having ice-cream left, starting to drip and her cheek was smeared with a tiny blob.

Without a second thought, the red head leaned in and cleaned her face, licking the raspberry ripple off. Madoka was taken aback, too stunned really to react, but a blush faded into her cheeks, colouring her face. 'K-kyouko-chan' she whispered. The fiery eyed fiend shot her a teasing grin, chuckling. 'Nice. I shoulda got me some of that. The mint sucked' she stated, stretching her arms and starting to walk out from the gathering of trees. 'C'mon. We need to drop back at my place to get that blanket and pillow if I'm staying at your place now'.

Things still didn't fully register with Madoka. Kyouko licked her cheek so spontaneously, almost automatic. Was Kyouko really just overly friendly and poking fun, like Sayaka, or was there anything there at all? The puzzlement made her a little sad and she slowly followed on behind the red head.

* * *

Kyouko was taking longer than expected. She waited just outside the church door as told, but time was certainly dragging. She said she only needed to collect a few things. What was taking her? Patience wore away eventually and Madoka sighed, opening the door.

There were voices, 2 distinct older men, that could be made out and Kyouko's teamed with them. With the echo, their words were muffled and Madoka's curiosity bought her, entering into the place casually. She followed the sound along, all the way to her friend's bedroom. Peaking through, she saw the redhead giving a fierce stare at the two men in front of her: dressed head to toe in black, balaclavas and grasping daggers. The bubblegum haired girl's heart seized in its place and her stomach flipped, watching through the crack in the door.

'You made the contract with us kid. We gave you instructions and you failed to meet our demands. So what're we gonna do?' the first man said, gesturing with his weapon.

'I already told you, I no longer agree to the conditions. You can take this place for all I care, just let me get my stuff and leave' Kyouko assured firmly, her gaze cold and relentless.

'Shoulda told us in advance kid. It's not a business, but you should treat it as one and you had one job' he said nonchalantly, before booting her in the stomach. Kyouko wailed at the impact, but remained standing, growling. Madoka gasped, covering her mouth, trying not to be heard.

'This is our new deal and there's no choice for you really otherwise. You can make amends for the delay and do the new job we set for you, or we cut your throat. Simple shit, kid. Your name and details are on our database. We can track you even if you ran beyond the city limits' said the second bloke. Both appeared rather similar in height and build, but sounded distinctly different.

The young phoenix met his eyes, stubborn 'Fuck you'.

The gents shrugged, looking to each other. 'Cool. We won't be quick though, we wanna take our time. Here, take my knife. Let's see how that dirty mouth is when its wrapped around my dick' he glared, grabbing her hair.

The door burst open and the man was decked, as the cotton candy haired babe struck the back of his head with a heavy wrench she found on the warehouse floor. The man spat blood and released Kyouko, collapsing to the ground. Both the remaining man and Kyouko stared dumbfounded at the violent display from the sweet innocent girl 'Stay away from my friend, asshole!' she shrieked… maybe not so innocent after all.

'Splendid, associates. Once the guys catch wind of this… OOF!' he was punched severely in the belly and the girls made a run for it, after Kyouko seized her old rucksack. 'Get back here you bitch!'

The girls dashed to the chapel, only to be confronted with the same man standing at the doorway. He held out a .44 Magnum, aimed directly at them. A strike of genius occurred to Madoka then. She took a hold of one of her own shoes and threw it, missing him. The guy cackled menacingly 'So adorable!'. The shoe however had struck one of the rickety construct of chandeliers and upon the shoe hitting it, a domino effect of slipping chains occurred and the mass unhinged from where it hung. The man screamed, attempting to run, before the groaning abomination crushed him into the floor, blood pouring like water from his mouth, nostrils and eye sockets.

Allowing for silence to find it's place again, watching the man bleed out for too long, Kyouko grabbed Madoka's hand and they fled.

End of Chapter Ten


	12. Chapter Eleven: Burning Flowers -Rated M

Chapter Eleven: Burning flowers M+

 **(NOTE: Mature readers only. 18+. Scenes of a sexual nature ahead)**

They slammed Madoka's bedroom door behind them, in an attempt it seemed to lock reality outside. Sweat dripped from them profusely and their pants and gasps, a cocktail of fear, weariness and anger, sounded the previously lifeless room. What the hell just happened? Had they killed two men? Had Madoka? What on earth were those men talking about? Was Kyouko deeply involved with a criminal organization, or where they just nuts? Disbelief rattled over them. Nothing seemed real. Just an intense shock fueled them. No logic seemed to be getting through to either of them right now, as they attempted to find themselves, panicking. Kyouko turned to look at her friend, both leaning against the door. As the world around them sank into a void of hopelessness, they clung to each other, fingers running through each others hair.

Unable to find her senses at that moment, Kyouko nuzzled at Madoka whispering, 'I love you, Madoka'.

'I love you too, Kyouko-Chan' she delivered in a broken, squeak, sniffling.

Gathering herself slightly from the incident, the red head pulled back a bit to see her friend, trembling. She snarled, clutching now, a little possessively 'Hey, if anyone like that comes within 100 yards of you again, I swear…'.

She was hushed by Madoka laying a finger to her pursed lips. She continued to look up at her with wet, pained eyes. She didn't understand what was going on, but all that mattered was that the both of them were okay. Her brain didn't seem intelligently connected at that point, as she slowly walked Kyouko up to the door again, never taking her eyes of her. The crimson haired gal blushed, watching her movements, feeling her heart racing. Their fingers entwined and Madoka reached up to press her lips to hers. Kyouko gasped softly, her eyes widening, as the shorter girl pulled free her long hair from the black bow that strung it up, letting the strands of her wine red hair pour down her shoulders and upper back. Removing her ribbons that strung up her own folly locks in pigtails, she cupped Kyouko's face in her hands softly, looking deep in her eyes.

Kyouko was shaking, processing more emotionally intense details. Reluctance poked at her conscience, the ideology of her past catching up. Having feelings, yearning for this sweet, innocent girl, like a carnal animal. It was wrong. Sinful, but it beckoned her so much. She moistened her lips with her tongue eagerly, before diving back for another kiss. Beginning soft, their actions grew stronger, more passionate. Madoka cooed into the kiss, feeling the devilish lover stroke her bottom lip with her tongue before slipping the organ into her mouth, her hands venturing from the young girl's hair to her back and shoulders, caressing her through her dress. Surrendering to her begging desires, Madoka let out a long moan, slipping her arms up and around her neck. She fought back lazily at Kyouko's muscle, but rather enjoyed being dominated and tasted. The blood-red haired tomboy turned the tables and ripped the girls arms from around her neck, turning around and pinning them up above her securely at the door. The two held each others gaze and Madoka unmistakably saw Kyouko's pupils dilate again, her fangs emerging from behind those thin lips. The animal inside was staring right into her. Perhaps it was all the junk food, but there was something so undeniably addictive about the way her lips tasted. She cried for her softly, wriggling against the tomboy's hold, clearly being teased.

'Kyouko-chan…' she whined, desperation lingering in her voice.

Grinning, Kyouko pressed a soft kiss to her lips, holding it for a moment, not wanting to ever pull away from the sweetness. Deviating from Madoka's pleas, or perhaps not, her kisses dwelled: To her cheeks, forehead, tip of her nose and then her neck. Kyouko growled against her 'Marshmallow's' skin, raking her jagged teeth across it lightly, making the girl whine pleasantly, shivering. Pressing more tender kisses against her flesh, she traced back up to her ear nibbling the lobe. Madoka was writhing properly now, groaning and letting out a few animal like growls herself. Jolted by Madoka's ferocious actions today, Kyouko smirked deviously at her, who in turn grinned back, panting. Madoka couldn't comprehend where her own inner beast was coming from. She wondered if it was because she'd had been reading into Kyouko's nature internally or because she came to realize through seeing this girl, she was battling her own inner beast: trying to be perfect and amount to something she always wanted but was pushed back by her peers and emotional struggle. Thus, she wanted to lash out at people she felt were holding her back. It might have been both, but what was certain was that this creature, deep inside, wanted to connect with the one hiding behind the eyes of the devil right in front of her.

* * *

They laid together on the bed peacefully, Kyouko lightly stroking the lace on Madoka's dress.

'Who were they, Kyouko-Chan?'

'No-one. Seriously, I had to handle people breaking in there all the time and I had to throw them out. Normally, I dealt with drunken teens and kids during halloween, never faced any grown-ups till today'.

'Hmm'

Madoka twirled a strand of her magma mane around a finger, dazed.

'You don't believe me?'

'I don't know. But I'm not you and I've never been homeless. I've never faced problems like you have, but I just have a feeling you're not being honest with me'.

Kyouko propped herself up with her elbow, stroking along Madoka's cheek 'I am, Madoka'.

'You've never hurt anyone, have you?'.

She tensed a little, biting her lip ' I only fought when I needed to. It was in the interests of my own survival'.

'And… what does that mean?'

Kyouko gritted her teeth inwardly. She couldn't tell Madoka who she was, what she did. She'd see her as a manipulative, slimy, cruel-hearted, bastard. A monster that deprived folks of their own securities and happiness.

'I-it means I had to protect myself'.

Madoka wanted to believe her, but the hesitation meant there was probably a barrier that still needed to be broken. Maybe it was best left until they could trust each other a bit more. She snuggled to the redhead, still seeing the image of the impaled man, bleeding on the concrete.

* * *

They'd fallen asleep and the evening was soon approaching. They'd be meeting up with Sayaka soon. The both of them had the covers pulled over them. When the cotton candy haired babe arose, seeing the time, she sighed. It was bad for them to sleep in as long as they did. They had a few hours to get ready. Before she went to shake Kyouko's shoulder to wake her, she noticed her face was very red, sweating a little. What was wrong? Was she sick? Her attention was then drawn to a shuffling sound coming from under the covers, like a brushing. She lifted the covers curiously, to see one of her hands making circular motions on her belly, stroking. Her breath kept hitching and hiccuping, followed by a series of quiet moans. Did she have a stomach ache? Kyouko purred, slowly lowering her hand to travel inside her shorts and into her panties. Madoka gasped, her face flushed. She knew she should look away, but she was interested in her love's movements.

She felt hypnotized by the red head's adorable, girly moans and quiet pants, licking her lips occasionally. Her face contorted and she chewed her lip, trying to bottle up cute noise as she pleasured herself. Captured and reeled into her friend's lustful cries, Madoka's own hands found their place under her dress and into her panties. The heat was as strong as ever: her flower moist with its nectar. She brushed the velvet petals, her labia and cooed softly. Licking her lips, she delved her fingertips teasingly between the folds, catching onto her more sensitive spots until she found the stigma, almost jumping with surprise at her sensitivity. Touching directly was too intense, so she instead rubbed the outer lips against it. Panting quietly herself, she watched, copying her friend's actions, the best that she could make out.

'M-Madoka…' the redhead squeaked, helplessly.

She stopped after hearing that, thinking her friend was awake, only to find she still had her eyes closed and was now rubbing faster, bucking her hips into her hand, whimpering. Kyouko was thinking of her. Although pretty calm on the surface, Madoka was having a party in her head at that second. So, she slipped back into bed again to lie beside her and took Kyouko's other hand, holding it as she resumed masturbating.

'Kyouko-chan' she replied, smiling.

At that, she found her lively, sparkling champagne pink eyes met with a pair of deep, raspberry red ones. Both of their movements came to a stop, as if they were both just processing what was happening now. That was far over the line. It had gone way, way beyond the limits and mere appreciation of the other in a friendship. Now, they were 'attending to themselves' in front of each other. Madoka gave her love a cheeky, lewd look, smiling gently over at her. Kyouko's face burned a deep red, looking down to see where the bubblegum haired girl's own hand was. They both slowly leaned in to press their lips together. Kyouko withdrew her hand and guided Madoka's slowly to her own place. Madoka's jaw practically dropped, feeling how wet she was. The wild haired gal smiled contently at her, casting a feminine aura. She too placed her hand to Madoka's secret spot. The two laid on their sides, staring lovingly into each others eyes, as they caressed and stroked delicately each others petals. Kyouko occasionally dipped her fingers between the lips, feeling the wetness, making Madoka whimper and cry out. She giggled, watching the girl's reactions as she got more excited, and held her close with the other hand, kissing her cheek as they touched each other. Madoka was drowning in euphoria, her eyes glazed over and her cute little noises fueling Kyouko's actions, stroking her a little faster, encircling her swollen stigma. Thrusting her tiny hips up into Kyouko's hand, she let out a small cry, a plea.

'Kyouko-chan, please… I can't take anymore'.

Growling into Madoka's ear, making her heart perform a marathon, the red head wrapped her arms around Madoka, kissing her deeply. Their minds in an amorous haze, the bubblegum haired girl turned around, allowing the older teen to spoon her. She hitched a leg and hooked it around Madoka, hands resting on her belly, beginning swift movements of her hips into the younger girl, dry humping her. Their soft pants fueled the thick, erotic tension and the bubblegum haired girl whined, like a puppy at the contact.

'Kyouko-chan... K-Kyouko... yes...'

Nuzzling her cheek, Kyouko sat up, pulling the shorter girl into her lap, back to her and unzipped the back of her dress slowly. She pressed kisses to her neck and shoulders, until she pulled down the front of her dress, exposing her chest. Madoka gasped, but didn't hesitate, reaching behind her, feeling the Phoenix's long, gorgeous hair as she fondled her flower. Whining, she began backing her hips into Kyouko's pelvis who thrusted back lightly, groaning. The fire inside them both raged, almost painfully. The cherry maned girl ignored her own for the time being to appease the younger girl, reaching to touch her breasts, cupping them from inside a sweet, lacy bra, brushing over her erect nipples. Madoka felt something rising deep from within her core and her moans and whimpers became louder and more frequent. The heat was becoming unbearable, a stinging sensation that consumed her skin and flesh, head to toe. Panting, Kyouko began bucking her hips harder, her touch becoming firmer and faster on Madoka's sweet lips.

'K-Kyouko… It's so hot…. I feel something… rising…'.

Not sure about what that meant exactly, Kyouko resumed touching her, pinching one of her nipples and squeezing and molding her breast in her hand. Madoka began wriggling, arching herself slightly. The tomboy kept her down firmly to her lap which resumed thrusting into her behind. Growling, restraining her own want for release, she bit into Madoka's shoulder with her fangs, sucking on that part of flesh.

The fire scorched them now and Madoka wailed 'It's too much… I feel it coming! I'm coming!'.

She tensed hard against Kyouko, who continued her fondling, but being much lighter now, hearing her partner cry out, achieving orgasm. The red head grinned, panting, as the girl collapsed in her lap. She felt Madoka's stigma twitch with sensitivity and she gave it a final stroke before kissing Madoka's cheek, holding her close as they calmed from their activity, beads of sweat running down their exposed skin.

'Time to get ready' panted Madoka, exhaustedly, giggling, with a harsh blush.

* * *

Tomohisa sat at the dining table with Junko. They'd arranged a court order regarding the agreement, hoping they'd approve of the adoption and grant them a certificate showing their daughter's friend under their name. 'They say she'll need to have stayed with us for a total of 3 months at most' he said plainly.

'Shall we tell them?' Junko asked, making them both tea.

'I think we should tell them at christmas. That'll be a nice surprise, right? Not too long away now either' he suggested, pleasantly. Tatsuya, just getting ready for bed, hugged his fathers legs from up at the table. The father smiled and picked him up. 'How's that, Tatsuya? Would you like to have two sisters?'.

End of Chapter Eleven

 **(NOTE: So, yeah. I guess you could say that with the drama in the last few chapters, this is where everything goes to shit. Hope you guys are enjoying it so far and I'll try to update soon. Bye for now! ^-^ )**


	13. Chapter Twelve: Spicing up with Sayaka

Chapter Twelve: Spicing up with Sayaka

The couple were tingling from an adrenaline rush. Kyouko threw on her regular clothes, now all washed and smelling richly of roses. The red head felt her lips curl in delight, as she put on her hoodie. She felt the scent of her love was embracing her and swallowing her whole. Rubbing her hoodie sleeves up and down, as it was fresh out the dryer, she sighed, still feeling that delectable buzz and after-sex glow. Waiting for Madoka to prepare, she walked along the hallway, looking up at the family photos and abstract artwork. Familiar murmurs of deep conversation reached her ears and she went to the top of the staircase, peeking down at the parents and their discussion.

* * *

Madoka finally stepped from her bedroom, wearing a cute, pink top with white stripes and skinny jeans. She brought a bright red fleece just in case, wearing it unzipped and walked to Kyouko standing at the stairway. 'Hey there, my phoenix. Ready to go out?'. The red head nodded slowly, her bangs masking her eyes, avoiding eye contact as they walked downstairs. Madoka nuzzled her shoulder on the way down, reaching to hold hands, but withdrew as her parents emerged from the kitchen. '

'Hey there, girls. Haven't seen you much lately. You going out?' Tomohisa pondered, cheerfully.

'Yeah, we're meeting Sayaka at the new spicy restaurant that opened up near here' Madoka said.

'It's great seeing you guys bond so well. You're practically like family now'.

Madoka giggled, happy, throwing her arms up and around Kyouko, hugging her close. Kyouko, flustered and flushed, was taken aback 'M-Madoka!'.

'Yep, we're real close now!' Madoka beamed. Kyouko stood awkwardly, looking over the stair rail to distract herself. Junko, hummed to herself quietly, seeing this.

'My, my, look at that. You're like sisters now' Tomohisa drew out with glee. Kyouko cringed.

'Well, have a good evening and don't get back too late, gals' he grinned, walking through into the lounge. Just as his wife was going to follow him in, a bizarre, yet recognizable, faint smell drifted across: sweet, but somewhat sweaty. Her eyes locked with the guilty red-head and she looked back with a pain-staking attempt to smile and a wave. Junko frowned and watched Madoka grab Kyouko's hand, from the corner of her eye, and watched them deliver affectionate gazes to each other, closing the front door behind them.

'Darling, I really think we need to discuss this with them sooner than later' she said to her husband, standing in front of him as he read the paper.

'What are you so concerned about?'

'Come on, Tomohisa! You had sisters growing up and I had one too. They bug the crap outta each other. Sisters are not like that'.

'You're exaggerating. Madoka has always been affectionate and huggy. Sayaka Miki is the same'

Junko sighed, trying to explain 'But Sayaka has known Madoka since they were very young. They're childhood friends. This has only been a few days. Something about the connection she has with … that red head, seems awfully… intimate'.

Tomohisa chuckled softly, putting his paper aside 'If you could only hear what you're saying'

'C'mon, honey. You can't tell me i'm the only one seeing this. If it is what I think it is, we've got a serious problem'.

* * *

The Poison Arrow Frog was jam packed and Sayaka sat at a booth with Homura waiting beside her. 'O-ver here!' she called, waving across to them. The cotton candy haired babe and Kyouko scooted themselves into the booth. Madoka smiled, seeing Homura accompanying them. 'Hey, you guys. We got lucky: this place is booked solid'.

'It certainly looks it' Kyouko said, looking around. 'So what's the big whoop about this place anyway? It's gimmicky, with all the fake palm trees, ferns and shit'.

'It specializes in the hot stuff. I hope you enjoy your food spicy, 'cus ol' Sayaka sure does!' she exclaimed, grinning cockily.

Kyouko smirked back at her, showing her fangs off 'I live for thrills, Sayaka. You couldn't handle the stuff I do'.

Seeing the competitive nature of them both exposed, Homura, shuffled slightly away from Sayaka, who was facing Kyouko like a bear proclaiming her territory 'This isn't gonna end well' Homura murmured nervously.

'Right, we'll see to it then, Kyouko. We'll pick the hottest thing on the menu!' the bluenette poked.

'Sounds good to me'

'Yeah? You know what the Scoville Scale is?'

'Sco-vo what-cha-ma-call-it?'

'Hey, Madoka, the Moqueca Baiana looks delicious!' Homura perked, pointing to the mild section.

'The Scoville Scale tells you how hot a chili is. All the way at the bottom are the suckers who like stuff like the Jalapenos, Paprika and Tabasco sauce' the blueberry haired girl sneered, giving a thumbs down.

'Hey, I like Tabasco!' Madoka pouted.

'And at the top, you got the stuff for the chili-heads, stuff that's gonna make you wanna pull your eyes out of your sockets and vacate to the antarctic for 1,000 years!'

'Sounds like heavy-duty business' Kyouko nodded, amused at the girl's passion. 'So, what's the be-all, end-all hottest ever chili in the world?'

'It keeps changing, 'cus folks just wanna make it hotter and hotter. But right now, The Carolina Reaper stands at number one. A few years ago, it was The Ghost Pepper. Then you have others, like the Bhut Jolokia and Trinidad Scorpion. Loads of crazy names of chilies that'll make you wish you were never born'

'They all sound awesome! Lets eat!'

'Sayaka-chan, you wanna buy some ice-cream later? You'll probably need it' Madoka softly inquired.

'I don't need it, Madoka. This champ takes it straight without anything to soften the blow' Sayaka assured, definitely. 'Hey Homura, wanna join?'

'I'm friends with my taste buds, thank you very much' the raven haired gal spoke, firm and slightly condescendingly.

'Gah, you're such a wuss! Well, you and me then, Kyouko' she cheered, excitedly.

'Must you turn everything into a sport?'

'Homura, they're chilies. They're not meant to be eaten, they're meant to cause suffering and hilarity. Everybody knows that'.

'Suffering?' Homura thought, 'That doesn't sound too bad. I might be looking forward to this meal'

'So, it's settled. We'll have the fried Coconut shrimp with the Carolina Reaper!'

Kyouko took her hand firmly in agreement, sealing the deal 'See you in hell, Sayaka' she grinned, her fangs flashing again.

'You seem to be getting on well with Sayaka-chan' beamed Madoka.

'She's an enthusiastic, well-meant comedian, but can be abrasive at times' Homura stated flatly.

* * *

The dishes served up and whilst Madoka and Homura ate contently together, they also eagerly awaited for the explosion of entertainment, particularly Homura. The shrimps were done not too far from tandoori style and featured a singe glaze upon their creamy looking exterior.

'Itadakimasu!' both of the tomboys cheered, taking their first bite.

'Sure is weaker than expected' Kyouko commented.

'Don't be fooled. It has a slow build. It's gonna rip your head off in a sec' Sayaka warned, continuing with the meal.

As Homura awaited for the fireworks, she looked over to Madoka curiously. On her shoulder lay a form of bruise, tiny indented teeth marks could be seen traced around it. The bubblegum haired gal caught her gaze, following her direction of sight and blushed deeply, putting her red fleece back on quickly.

'You okay, Madoka?' panted Sayaka, her face slowly turning red from the heat, sweating a little now

'I'm f-fine. Just a little cold' she squeaked, squeezing her own hands tightly with worry. Homura shot a glance over at Kyouko and held a finger to her own lips, smiling, winking at Madoka. Madoka blushed more and smiled shyly, appreciative of Homura's silence.

'Uuurgh, I'm dying over here right now. My tongue is a twiglet' Sayaka groaned, leaning her arms on the table.

Despite dealing with the same heat, Kyouko grinned with enthusiasm. 'Damn, this is hot. Really does give you a rush'.

'How the hell are you able to speak right now? I'm finding it hard to breath. It feels like I've swallowed a porcupine… that was set on fire'.

As the bluenette gave in to the monstrosity that is The Reaper, she dashed out of the booth in search of refreshment, while Kyouko resumed her meal rather contently. 'Sayaka thinks she can outmatch me. That's so cute' she chomped, savoring the fires prickling in her mouth like syringe needles.

Things heated up further though, beyond the red heads expectations, when she spotted a tiny hole on the wall of their booth. Reaching to poke it, she saw a thick stump of lead stuck into it. Scraping the mass out with her nail, she saw the bullet drop onto their table. She turned her head swiftly, seeing a hole shaped crack in the restaurant's glass and a man on the other end of the street, in a car, staring her down through shades, before reloading and shooting again.

End of Chapter Twelve


	14. Chapter Thirteen: Letting the wine talk

Chapter Thirteen: Letting the wine talk

A deafening resulted in a rain of glass, the shattering of the window and Kyouko pushed Madoka down flat in the booth, as everyone else jolted and flinched in their seats, cowering and screaming. Upon arrival of the bullet, lodged again, dangerously close to their heads in the booth, the car took off with screaming tyres, far off. Kyouko bolted out the restaurant, fuming and lamely attempted to chase the car. Homura tailed after cautiously. 'Can you see the number plate?!' she called to the flying red head.

'C-1-9… DAMMIT!' snarled, Kyouko, coming to a stop, no longer able to keep her pace, even though the car was miles ahead and continued off into the distance. She panted, exhausted, stopping and leaning on her knees.

'All we know is that it's a black SUV Mitsubishi with those three starting code digits' Homura plainly said.

'FUCK!'.

Sayaka dashed over to them, followed by Madoka. 'What the hell just happened?'

'A shameful, violent proclamation of Anarchy… I hope. No-one was hurt, but I don't think it could've been just some gang' replied Homura, looking through her phone for more information on the car and the code, but no luck.

'They just showed up and shot up the place?'

'Their aim was directly at our booth. I'm hoping it's just bad luck or their direction at us was intentional'.

Kyouko lowered her gaze and Madoka stared knowingly at her. Anger flowed into her conscious and she scowled, understanding.

* * *

With their evening ruined by that run of chaos, the two made their way back to the Kaname residence, after saying goodbye to Sayaka, who promised to escort Homura home. Their silence was painful and the red knew of the bubblegum haired girl's annoyance and fear of what was happening. More so, she didn't know how to explain what was going on with her parents arrangements. Entering the door and removing their shoes, a dreary, slurry voice spooked them 'Ma-do-ka… Kyou-ko'. Junko sat in her arm chair with wine, watching the fluids swirl in the glass. 'Did you have a nice time?'

'Um, yeah, it was great' Kyouko lied, grinning stupidly and nervously.

'Mmhmm, Madoka, can I talk with Kyouko alone for a moment?'

The couple looked to each other, shrugging and the younger girl made her way up to her room.

'Y-yes, Miss-Kaname?'

'Call me Junko, sit down'

Obediently, she took the couch again, looking to the half empty bottle of wine.

'Care for a glass?'

'Erm… Junko, I'm 16. I'm underage' she shied away to the gesture.

'Ooo, a little older than my girl I see' she sung, amused. 'It'll loosen you up. Help you relax. It's not like other alcohol. Heck, you could be 14 in some places in Europe and have a glass, no-one would bat an eye'.

Kyouko was stubborn and shook her head to the offer, wanting to be more respectable.

'Oh well, the offer is there. I just wanna talk about Madoka with you'

'Sure, Junko' she said, still getting used to the name.

'It's clear she adores you. I saw you earlier and she didn't want to be a foot apart from you'. The woman traced her finger around the glass rim as she spoke. 'Her drawings are immaculate and well done, thanks to you'.

'Well, I haven't really done much. All I'm doing is posing for her'

'True, but you've also fed her confidence. She's starting to seem very sure of herself lately too, finding her calling, so to speak, in Art'.

Kyouko smiled warmly to herself, flattered at hearing that.

'So, what do you guys do together?'

That bottle was looking very enticing now, as the red head knew off the bat where this conversation was heading. She wasn't surprised either. Junko read her like an open book the moment she walked in. Perhaps she was just getting her to say this out loud to clarify it. Maybe she already knew she loved her daughter. However, she kept her hands down in her lap, resisting the wine that beckoned her.

'W-well, before, we just met up to do drawings around the riverside and that. Today, we went to the park, had ice-cream and err… yesterday she took me clothes shopping. She's kinda spoiling me' she stuttered, trying to keep her cool, rubbing the back of her neck.

Junko nodded, a pleased look on her face 'So, why do you think that is?'

That wine bottle was practically gleaming at her now. Kyouko gritted her teeth a bit.

'Well, she's a great friend… I'm sure she's like that with Sayaka and her other classmates though' she trembled, giggling awkwardly.

'Oh, no. I can be sure she's not. Occasionally with Sayaka perhaps, but you, you're different. So, do you have any other friends? Boyfriends?'

Kyouko shuffled her feet a bit, groaning, uncomfortable, particularly at the 'boyfriend' part.

'N-nah, I've always been kinda an introvert. So, the fact she's spending so much time with me is kinda outta my comfort zone. Not saying I don't like it though… and um… I-I'm not really that interested or fussed when it comes to boys. Friends are enough for me' despite her cheerful exterior, she was shaking in her socks.

Junko gave an amused smug look 'So… you like girls?'.

Kyouko grabbed the bottle and poured herself a glass, shuddering at the tight atmosphere that choked her. Junko gave a small chuckle and assured her quietly 'I don't mind that you're gay, Kyouko. It's alright'.

The crimson maned gal's stomach bore butterflies and she sipped at the wine, the taste rather dull and leaving a blunt, heavy impact. She liked it. She stayed quiet, not sure what to say.

'And I don't mind if you bring any girls home in the future. Rest assured, we won't judge you. We're not, I'll say, traditionalists'.

Despite the promising assuring tone, it could be just the wine talking now with Junko and she didn't know exactly how to respond. She herself had never really thought about her feelings and sexuality until recently, but it didn't feel too alien to her. Just different. The drunk woman rose from her armchair and, as earlier, sat with Kyouko, watching her sip more wine.

'I remember my dad giving me this when he was doing communion' she said, steering away from the topic.

'Oh, yeah. He was a priest, right?'

'Yeah. I keep thinking what he'd be say if he saw me now. If he'd be proud of me or reject me'.

Junko put and arm around her, hugging the saddened girl comfortingly 'He'd be proud you've made it this far and have found friends and a family who loves you. He'd be proud you've been so strong all these years'.

Kyouko felt tears tease the corners of her eyes, but she rubbed them away hastily. Her face was warm from the wine now.

* * *

The two chatted for a long while. Junko went on about how she met her husband, raising Madoka and the mess of things at the office. Eventually, the bottle was empty.

'I'd better head off to bed. I'm real sleepy now' Kyouko yawned, finding her feet. She was thrown off guard when she tried to maintain balance.

Y-you gonna be okay with the stairs?' Junko asked, guilt falling over her face.

The wobbly teen sat again 'Maybe'.

The grown-up helped escort her up, slowly, so that she didn't trip. Madoka, peeked through her bedroom door, wondering what they were talking about so late.

'Can I ask you one last thing?' Junko peeped, now being at the top of the stairs with the girl.

'Erm, sure' the red head said, plainly.

'What do you think of Madoka?'

The bubblegum haired girl's ears perked curiously, listening out for her partner.

'Man, I even said to her once that I wished I was her. She's so friendly, caring and sweet. She makes me feel on top of the world, like I can do anything when I'm with her. She's so talented, dedicated and passionate about her work and… I feel so lucky to have met someone like her. Even now, I aspire to be just like her' Kyouko stated, sleepily.

Madoka grinned to herself, flushed, hearing that. Junko nearly collapsed from the level of booze in front of the red head, but the girl caught her, helping her up. The woman wrapped her arms around her snugly, patting her head. She whispered 'I knew you cared about her. I know you two will make great sisters, looking out for each other and helping the other when they're down…' The red head flinched and cringed, while Madoka looked questioningly at them. 'My husband didn't wanna tell you till later, but I thought it wasn't fair. We've got these adoption papers through from the court and you'll be part of our family. You can call this place your home, you can call me and Tomohisa 'mom' and 'dad'. We can help you start fresh, Kyouko Kaname'.

Madoka fell back on her bed, mortified, in a tiny vest and cute panties, waiting for her lover.

End of Chapter Thirteen

 **(NOTE: Yeah, as speculated in the comments, here is where the Psuedo-Incest takes off. Man, that's awkward as shit. So what'll happen between Kyouko and Madoka? Will everyone find out about the truth of their relationship? Will Kyouko continue to hide her past while helplessly watch reality seep through the cracks? Who are these people in balaclavas with knives and guns out to get them? Find out soon. Leave comments and flames will be for KyouMado cookies :P)**


	15. Chapter Fourteen: Red Morning -Rated M

Chapter Fourteen: Red morning, Kyouko's warning M+

 **(NOTE: More sex ahead. 18+ Mature readers only)**

The cotton candy haired girl struck with panic, as she woke up and saw that Kyouko wasn't beside her. She looked in the bathroom, along the hall, kitchen and lounge, she was nowhere to be seen. Her heart was twisting painfully and tears formed in her eyes, until she looked out into the garden and saw her in a tree, far at the back with the tomatoes her father had been growing. Quietly walking out the patio door, she crept along the stepping stone path, engraved in the grass, tainted with specks of red at the dawn of another day. Kyouko was submerged in shadow, her eyes shining out, like a cat's, as she sat on a great branch, overlooking the garden. It was peaceful out there, watching the sunrise from Kyouko's spot was bliss. Light emitted down piercingly from the white sun, sitting amongst the bed of clouds that became a crimson filter and engulfed the whole garden and them in its sinister light. A gentle mist lingered through, like in a graveyard.

Madoka wasn't sure to make of the scenario. They both now knew what was happening and it was only a matter of time before the court ruled their relation permanent. Would could they do? Could Madoka tell her parents? And even if she did, they couldn't keep Kyouko without some form of authorities questioning this girl's stay. Would they wait 6 or so years to marry? What would Kyouko do until that point, be back on the streets? If so, those men might find her and god knows what would happen to her. They loved each other so dearly and the last thing on their mind was letting the other person get hurt. Even more so, they hated keeping secrets and feelings from each other. Their moment yesterday was implanted so vividly into their brains, thinking of the other person or even seeing them, instantly resulted in sheer excitement and desire to take them again.

Madoka gazed up into the red head's eyes, who loomed over and watched her, like a hunting leopard, waiting to pounce. Her eyes were fixated: containing self hatred, hurt and confusion. The bubble gum haired girl, still in her cute, yellow pyjamas with her hair down, looked up sweetly and innocently at her. 'O… Onee-sa-'

'Don't EVER fucking call me that!' Kyouko snarled, making the younger girl retreat timidly.

'You've really got some nerve. After all that's happened and happening between us, you call me your sister?!'

'K-Kyouko… I'm sorry, I'm just afraid. I don't want you to leave…' she cried, quivering in her spot.

Sighing, Kyouko took out a box of pocky, strawberry, and stuck it in her teeth 'It'd be for the better. We're both in deep shit regardless. I don't wanna lead those people to you and your family. They're nasty people, Madoka, and I can't stand the idea of you getting hurt'.

Madoka snapped 'TELL ME WHY! WHO ARE THESE PEOPLE? WHAT DID YOU DO FOR THEM? TELL ME, PLEASE!'

The red head looked at her, unfazed by the outburst, having expected it at some point. 'Forgive me, Madoka. Please' she said sadly.

Madoka, walked further to the tree, never taking her eyes off Kyouko. Her frown and pout so adorable.

'The church. I was given it as refuge for a few favors I did for these people. They said I had to retrieve goods, by any means possible and in exchange I'd get a percentage of their earnings and could live in that shitty place. I… was a thief… a burglar, Madoka. I killed guard dogs and even a man who tried to stop me. I pick pocketed, broke into peoples homes, beat teens up and snatched women's handbags at night. These people taught me to be a professional. How to get away with it and be so sneaky. I had no other options. I couldn't get a job and even if I did, it wouldn't do much for me. There was the option of being a fucking streetwalker of course, but I wanted to maintain some dignity or I coulda just sat on the sidewalk with a hat or tin cup like those other sorry bastards. This was literally the best I could get out of that situation, Madoka. I had to survive.'

The bubblegum haired girl gulped and stepped away from the tree a bit. The revelation made sense. It didn't make her happy, but she was relieved the final barrier to the truth was broken now.

'But, you know, I actually thought to myself on occasions, was it really worth it? Putting so much effort into making other peoples lives crumble so I could eat that night. That if life really didn't have much to offer me anyway and it was always a fat lot for nothing, I might as well have just jumped off a building, or that Mitakihara bridge. The world clearly didn't want me in it and if I kept in mind the idea that my family was in a better place, I might as well join them' she whispered, solemnly.

Madoka had tears running down her cheeks now and she hiccuped and sobbed, listening to her. After a moment, wiping away her tears, she attempted to climb the tree to join her, sitting along the branch beside her. Kyouko blushed instantly, munching the rest of her pocky and looked away. 'D-don't talk like that Kyouko-chan… please. I love you'.

'But… we can't…'

'I-I don't care!' she wept, throwing her arms around the red head and drawing her in to crush her lips against hers. Kyouko went wide eyed, falling back onto the thick tree branch, Madoka leaning over her. 'What matters is that you've stopped doing it and don't want to carry on with that life anymore. We'll find a way to make sure those people leave us alone. Please don't go, Kyouko-chan. I can't bare the thought of it!' she wailed helplessly, tearing up, clutching her hoodie tightly and resting into her chest.

The cherry maned girl's heart pounded and she held her hand tightly, kissing her forehead. They sat together for a while up in the tree, watching japan awake, in the land of the rising sun.

* * *

At breakfast, the girls sat side by side, holding hands under the table, out of sight of the rest of the family.

'I'm glad these pancakes turned out okay today' Tomohisa laughed 'I usually make a total mess of them'.

'They're great, Mr Kaname' Kyouko smiled, having not had them in so long, she scoffed them down hungrily.

'Hello' big sis' Tatsuya greeted, stabbing the pancakes playfully.

'H-hey there, Tatsuya' Kyouko responded, nervously.

'So Madoka, Kyouko, plans today?' their father wondered.

'We're gonna have a session focusing on colour. I think I'm nearly ready to develop my final work on canvas soon. I'll try to make it a big one, like A1 paper size'.

'That's a pretty big picture. And Kyouko's the centerpiece?'

'Of course she is' Madoka beamed, squeezing Kyouko's hand gently.

* * *

'Oh hello there, Hitomi' Junko greeted, seeing the posh girl, standing before her with a white dress.

'Good morning, Miss Kaname. Would Madoka happen to be in?'

'Of course, she's upstairs with her sister' she affirmed, opening the door wide for her.

'Sister?'

'Yes, you might have seen her recently. Kyouko. We're signing her up for a legal adoption into our family'

Hitomi was shocked upon hearing this, but attempted to hide it with a projected smile 'Y-yes, I have met her. Very briefly. I actually came here to apologize to Madoka and her if possible'.

'Apologize?'

'Yes, my first impression when meeting Kyouko was very rude and abrupt and I want for us to become good friends'.

'Oh, well I'm sure she'd accept your apology. Please come right on in. Would you like some tea?'

'If it's not too much trouble, I'd love some'.

'Alright then. Madoka and Kyouko are upstairs. They should be doing more for their art sketches' Junko informed, before heading off to the kitchen.

Making her way up, Hitomi hated herself for that unforgivable reaction to Kyouko yesterday. She'd had a bad experience one night, where she'd seen someone of her description, particularly those red eyes of hers, who'd frightened her to her core and left an indent on her memory from then on. It wasn't fair however to make judgements so quickly and that couldn't have been the only person in the whole city that had such fiery eyes.

Along the hallway, there were faint noises, murmurs, coming from Madoka's room. Curiously, she wondered towards it, taking the door handle ever so slightly to make a small crack in the door. She peaked in.

Both girls were fresh out of the shower, cooked. Their steam rose from their boiled flesh and towels laid crumpled on the floor in a heap. Kyouko leaned over the younger girl, in bed, ravaging her. She cried out pleasantly, as the devil rubbed her knee in-between her legs in a thrusting motion, grasping her breasts tenderly, massaging them. Kyouko bit into her shoulder. The bubblegum haired girl threw her arms around the crimson haired beast who proceeded to take her, holding her close and dearly to her. Her sweet whimpers emerged from her trembling lips, like a puppy, as Kyouko took one of her breasts to her mouth, suckling and licking hungrily, aggressively. The cotton candy haired gal's fingers worked their way into the beast's wild, crimson hair. Taking time off briefly from her handiwork, Kyouko looked up and deep into Madoka's eyes before kissing her fiercely, nipping testingly at her lips with her fangs and slipping her tongue in to dominate her mouth. She kissed way down her naked body, over her smooth tummy, to her groin, where she suckled her flower. The younger girl whined in ecstasy, arching her back and squeezing the others girls hand as she took long, slow, consecutive licks to her stigma, her sweet nectar pouring from her now. Wriggling and writhing from the deliverance of pure bliss, she bucked her hips into Kyouko's mouth. Growling a little from the hype of her lustful drive, she lifted Madoka's lower half up, kneeling on the bed now and Madoka let out a surprised squeak, as she was practically lifted upside down, as Kyouko continued to eat and suck at her petals.

'K-Kyouko-chan! You're driving me crazy' she wailed, blushing hard.

The rich girl stumbled back, her head spinning at the information received. She her hands over her mouth in terror. Despite how wrong this was, on so many levels, that Kyouko and Madoka were siblings and were making love so passionately, Hitomi couldn't tear her eyes away and her pale features painted over with a brick-wall red. She resumed watching.

Growling playfully in her ear, then kissing her cheek, Kyouko held Madoka up, up-right now, her back facing her. The bubblegum haired girl reached behind her, feeling Kyouko's loose hair that acted almost as a curtain that draped their loving, connected bodies. The sunlight tried to seep through the curtains in the room, creating a tremendous, romantic aura of reds, pinks and white. Their lips locked and Kyouko's hands made their way between Madoka's legs, at her soaked, sensitive spot and rubbed delicately but fast paced.

'I love you, Madoka. So much'

'I love you too, Kyouko-chan. My heart is going crazy. My body's on fire' she squeaked pathetically, moaning at the heat that thrived within them both. Gritting her teeth, Kyouko took Madoka's wrist with the other hand and bucked her hips into the cotton candy haired girl's behind. The sensation was amazing and drove Madoka further into her desperation for release. 'S-so good… It feels so good' she cooed, excitedly.

Hitomi stood, gobsmacked, blushing deeply as she watched them.

Madoka came to a climax, Kyouko covering her mouth to make sure she didn't scream. Settling from the orgasm, her stigma twitching, their hunger pursued and Madoka turned and pushed Kyouko back on the bed. The red head yelped in surprise and moaned, finding the younger girl straddling her hips and kissing her fully on the lips. The animal within them both was alive now and awake: as they growled, snarled, bit, scratched, nuzzled and clawed each other on the bed in a fit of sexual deviance. Madoka raked her nails across the older girl's back, causing her to shudder and mewl. She enjoyed finally being in charge for a change and Madoka, pinned her to the wall, suckling and biting along the shell of her ear.

'Nnnngh, Madoka…' The crimson haired tomboy, purred, nuzzling her.

Everywhere was on fire and it felt all they could do to quench each others thirst was to embrace each other. The cherry blossom haired gal pressed kisses heatedly down the devils chest and stomach, getting on her knees and gazing upon her hiding flower. A rich, sweet, distinct smell teased her and she leaned forward, testingly licking up and along her petals. The cherry maned beast drew in a long breath and exhaled awkwardly, a moan wavering at the end of it. Amused by her reaction, she began to explore her lover's lower region, kissing and suckling her labia, poking her tongue into her, her nose prodding her small, bead shaped bundle of nerves unintentionally, making Kyouko cry out. Upon this discovery, Madoka took the hood with her thumb and fore finger and shifted it back and forth gently on her stigma. The room had become a hive of pleasing noises from the beast, as the art student rubbed, kissed and suckled her clit softly. Taking it into her mouth, her tongue poked and swirled in a massage motion around the hood and tip. The devil felt droplets of sweat fall from her, like ashes from burning wood. She gazed down at the cute girl, sucking on her and felt the impending sensation building in her groin: An intense, rushing sensation that grew bigger and bigger as the fluffy, pink haired gal suckled her stigma faster, in a bobbing motion

'I'm gonna cum!' she panted.

Purring with excitement, Madoka pulled back to lap her tongue at her clit, moving the hood back and forth as she did. Growling deeply, from the back of her throat, Kyouko grabbed the young girls hair, tugging it slightly as she thrust her hips into her face, reaching orgasm, howling. She resumed gentle thrusts and slowly released Madoka's hair, seeing her fall back on her hands, coughing. The older girls nectar sticky on her lips and cheeks. Taking Kyouko's hand, Madoka stood, wrapping her arms around her, as they sat and laid upon the crumpled sheets of their bed, exhausted and catching their breath.

Hitomi, flushed, turned and made her way downstairs to Junko. 'They're… um… having a shower right now. I'll wait though'.

The mother nodded and put out a herbal tea for her in the lounge and made her way to the kitchen to prepare lunch. The upper-class girl sat staring at the steam arising from her cup. She was just absorbing what she saw. She'd known Madoka for a long time and to see her behave so primitive like that, so sexually thirsty and with a girl no less! She clutched her chest, guilt filling her as she had watched their love making session. But something had also occurred to her. It wasn't just speculation. She was positive at this point. She saw Kyouko that night when she was downstairs, getting a drink. She took her purse out of her handbag and fished out a small photo of her and her dog, Old Rover, who'd been killed the night they'd be burgled.

End of Chapter Fourteen


	16. Chapter Fifteen: Confronted by Misery

Chapter Fifteen: Confronted by Misery

'Don't worry about it' peeped Madoka, sitting in the lounge with Hitomi and Kyouko. 'We were curious as to why you took off so suddenly like that'.

'Y-yes, I'm sorry. S-so, do you think we can be friends, Kyouko?' The rich girl asked, rather directly.

'Pssh, yeah. Sure, you seem like a cool girl' The red head grinned, flashing her fangs, making the emerald eyed girl's heart skip a beat.

'W-well, thank you. I'm glad that's been cleared up. Hey, how has your art been going? I'm so excited to see it when it's finished, Madoka'

'It's going great, I'll go get my book and show you' she said, skipping off to fetch it from upstairs.

Kyouko and Hitomi sat, sickeningly awkward in each others company. Hitomi maintained quiet a nasty, deathly stare directly at the girl. The red head shuffled in her spot, glaring back at her 'You got a problem?'.

'I do… you stole from me…'

The phoenix's heart seized and she became still as a statue. She wished she had the skin of a chameleon and could fade out of sight. The ticking of the clock and Madoka's absence was unnerving, as the anger grew steadily within her posh, polite friend 'And you killed my dog!…'.

'I… I'm….'.

'Please enlighten me into thinking why you deserve to be here and not rotting in the gutter or in jail' she spoke through clenched teeth, visibly shaking in rage.

'P-please… Hitomi… I had no choice… I'm sorry'

'Sorry doesn't cut it. You were probably taking our things to fuel your want for some sick thrill or to buy drugs or something awful'

'I've never taken drugs. Ever'

'I'm not interested in your excuses. You not only stole my possessions, you ripped my heart right out of my chest and shredded it in front of me! I found my dog dead with his throat cut in a puddle of blood, you damn monster. If there's any humanity within you, I wonder what it even looks like'.

Kyouko flinched at her words, hurt.

'If I could bring your friend back to life, I would. I know what it's like to lose something… someone important'

'Bite me!' she retorted, savagely.

'What on earth do you want me to say or do?! Since I've been with Madoka, I don't do that stuff anymore. It's in the past!' Kyouko tried to reason, irritated.

'How dare you try to throw this matter over your shoulder. Of course my dog doesn't matter to you, you killed him'.

'AND I'LL BET MY DEAD FAMILY DON'T MATTER TO YOU, SINCE YOU NEVER KNEW THEM!' she roared back, with clenched fists.

Upon hearing her words, Madoka flew down the stairs. 'Guys, guys! What on earth is the matter?'

'Kyouko, killed my dog and stole from me! How in the world can you let this filth stay in your home?!' she shrieked, blatantly.

'No, no Hitomi! She's changed. She doesn't do that stuff anymore. she doesn't need to. She had to steal to survive these past few years. And if she did, she didn't mean to kill your dog intentionally'.

'But she did! She killed my dog. Give me one reason why i shouldn't phone the police about this creep'.

'Because I'm your friend. We trust each other. I beg you, please Hitomi. Don't do this'.

'She's a criminal!'

'Hitomi, hang on a second' Kyouko muttered, going up stairs. Coming back down, she brought her rucksack with the broken straps and opened it up. She put it on the table and the rich girl reached inside.

'My mother's necklace! And my father's wrist watch. It's all here!'.

'Take it, please. Whatever is yours, take it. I never meant to hurt anyone. I was only protecting myself… please' the red head whimpered, looking at the floor.

* * *

Everyone gathered into the lounge, Mr and Mrs Kazame, entered with tea for everyone. They took their seats.

'This is a huge problem for all of us' Tomohisa stated obviously.

'I can leave. I'll leave tonight and you'll never have to see me again' Kyouko mumbled, broken heartedly.

'Kyouko-chan…' Madoka took the red head's hand and squeezed, Hitomi blushed lightly upon seeing this.

Junko frowned ' You're not going anywhere, Kyouko. We're family now and we'll see this through together'

'The police will be involved and make regular checks around our residence and check our phones. They have the technology to pick up on these people, we promise you' asserted Tomohisa.

'Darling, we can't promise them that. We're doing the best we can basically to protect you. If you see anything even slightly suspicious over the next few days, tell us immediately and we'll try and track them with the details we get'.

'Okay, mom' Madoka quietly replied, leaning into Kyouko's shoulder. She rubbed her back to soothe her.

'Kyouko, please escort Madoka straight home after school, alright?' Junko spoke sternly.

'Y-yes, mom' she tried to use the title, but swallowed back shame as she did. Hitomi did the same, but more from the shock of what she recalled earlier.

* * *

It was a long discussion, but at least they could be sure of their safety a little more, though not absolute. Kyouko sighed, feeling like she was dragging everyone into the gutter with her. The day dragged on, waiting on phone calls from the police clarifying they'd check the residence on a regular basis and do a patrol of the school on certain hours. Once everything was negotiated, it was the early evening and Hitomi made her way to the door.

'I'm sorry for all that has happened to you Kyouko and I sincerely appreciate you returning our stolen belongings… but I don't know if I can fully forgive you' she sighed with honesty.

'I don't expect you to…' the tomboy whispered 'And I don't blame you if you hate me'.

'I don't hate you, Kyouko. This is probably all gonna take some time, that's all' she spoke softly. 'Cya tomorrow at school, Madoka'.

'B-Bye Hitomi…' The bubblegum haired girl replied

* * *

When dinner time came, everybody had succumb to a serious silence, even the mother and father. Kyouko was gradually becoming absorbed by deep seated self abhorrence. She felt it eat away at her insides.

'Kyouko-chan, you're not eating' Madoka whispered, worriedly.

'I'm okay Madoka. I'm just not feeling hungry tonight'.

* * *

The crimson haired gal sat alone in the wash room, deep in thought as she washed herself. Her heart was burying deeply into her with weight. The thought she was putting everyone's life on the line like this because of her past made her want to punch the wall. She hated feeling like such a burden to people. Why did she have to make matters worse for Madoka and her family? When was she gonna do better?

'Want some help there, red panda?' Madoka asked softly, entering the wash room.

The tall girl, shook her head lightly in response, still taken by her thoughts.

Madoka's smile faded slowly and she pulled up a seat beside the red head, washing herself. The phoenix rinsed and went into the tub filled with steaming water. Only a consist drone from the water pipes could be heard faintly in the room, as well as the sound of scrubbing and soft splashes of water. In her own little world now, Kyouko didn't notice her lover step into the tub and sit in her lap, taking her arms and putting them around her, sadly.

End of Chapter Fifteen

 **(NOTE: Okay guys, comments now are fully appreciated. I'm stuck on the conclusion of the story. The idea I have for one right now is way too depressing and I wanna end this on a high note, with flowers and kittens and shit. So, feel free to drop ideas off and I'll have a rumage through and see what you guys vote for and or want. Thanks for the follows, comments and faves guys. It does mean a lot 3)**


	17. Chapter Sixteen: Clashing Hues

Chapter Sixteen: Clashing Hues

The bubblegum haired girl sighed down at her bento. It'd been the most hectic weekend of her entire life and it felt like nothing else mattered anymore. She'd greeted Hitomi that morning coming in with Kyouko, but she'd run off, clearly wanting to keep her distance at that point onward, understandably. Once the red head had assured her safe travel to school, she'd turned and left without another word. But this had now occurred for a whole week and was leaving Madoka feeling emotionally toyed and starved of the romance they had had. As Sayaka was pressuring Mami for help for her recent test at break, she'd gone onto the rooftop. It was isolated there most days and was a perfect look out point over the city. She sought solace with Homura instead, who sat beside her.

'I wonder why Kyouko-chan's not talking to me' she mumbled miserably, not touching her lunch.

'Sometimes, we all need time alone to figure stuff out. It sounds like a lot is happening right now for you two' Homura softly assured, biting from her rice balls, decorated to look like pandas.

'I know. Kyouko-chan puts up a tough front, but she's sensitive really. I know she's scared under all of this, like I am, and I just wanna re-assure her. But, it seems like she won't even let me do that'

'If you two are as close as you say, you haven't anything to worry about. She's been honest with you and you with her. If you really trust her, let her make amends to what she feel she needs to and if she needs support, the best you can do is be there for her'.

Madoka nodded slowly, sighing.

'There are some things best to leave people alone to, even if we are attached to them dearly, we can't get in the way of their own progress. If it seems that things linger and get worse, just ask her. Remind her that you're there for each other'.

'Okay, Homura. Thank you' she smiled lightly.

* * *

'Kaname-san, would you like me to see your progress?' the teacher asked, showing her outside to be in private. The girl nodded.

They sat in his office, as he looked through her book, nodding a little. 'Good, good'. He handed it back to her, a little puzzled.

'The artwork itself is astounding. Brilliant. Finely proportioned, clear and it's good you're making use of colour and shading' he said. Madoka smiled, brightly at his opinion.

'One thing has me a little… in question though'

'What's that?'

'The context. They're good pictures, but the nature and the behaviour of the girl is what I'm a little… funny about. Let me show you'. He flicked through to a full A4 Sketch and placed it on the desk, standing beside her. 'Her body language here, you see. Something about the nature of it, especially with her exposed stomach and facial expression seems awfully… erotic. Is that intentional?'

The cotton candy haired girl's face burned a deep red at that observation and she stuttered nervously.

'E-err… no. Not at all. My sis-… f-friend is kinda just making a joke in that one I guess. It was taking a long time doing the drawings and we decided to make one that was more… lazy, in her expression' she tried to explain, not used to using the title sister yet.

'Okay… but this isn't the only one I'm questioning. Other drawings over the weekend have the same theme going on, where she's lying on the bed, by the window, sitting up in the tree'. He looked to his student, who looked like she wanted to shrink into a ball and cower away. He gave a soft smile.

'Miss Kaname, I'm not here to question your sexuality. That's not my business, but I'm just wondering what you're going to do with your final piece. If you're gonna keep that tone, some people may find your art rather… raunchy and inappropriate. But, if you insist on keeping to that nature, I respect your decision. I just don't want people hassling you. You know what some people can be like'.

She nodded, understandingly and took her book.

'I've not seen an Art student with this type of work before and I enjoy seeing it. It's great work, kinda rebellious, just be aware you may need to explain a few things. Like a caption: what the picture means, if there's symbolism and some sort of story or intentional message. Okay?'

'Yes, sir. I've already started on my final piece now. It'll be on A1 sized canvas. I'll bring it in once it's finished'.

* * *

'You gotta show me when you've properly started it' Sayaka prodded, smiling. 'I'll bet it's awesome'.

'I am looking forward to getting started with it' Madoka cheerily responded.

At the school gates, the red devil stood, leaning against a post, with a plastic bag, filled with some groceries. The sun almost silhouetted her, but she was distinct, with her long, flowing, crimson hair and those orbs of fire that captured Madoka's heart in a second. It was quite a frightening image, with her black form and stretched shadow with the orange and pinky skies flowing towards the setting sun in the city. Madoka gulped quietly, taking out her phone and quickly snapping a picture. Sayaka blinked, stopping and watching her, 'till she saw Kyouko, chuckling in response.

'Damn, Marshmallow, give it a rest' she finally said, smirking cheesily.

'Marshmallow?' Sayaka asked, raising a brow at the pet name.

The cotton candy haired gal took off like a rocket upon hearing her love speak and embraced her tightly, smiling, her cheek pressed against her chest, grasping her soft hoodie.

'Close sisters, huh?' the bluenette remarked, somewhat jealous. Not sure what of: that Madoka was being affectionate with someone else or that it seemed Madoka was being taken away from her.

The red head chuckled, nervously, rubbing the back of her neck. 'Heh, so you heard the news about that then?'.

'Yeah. It's a relief to hear you're not on the streets anymore though, Kyouko'.

'Tell me about it. I dunno how I survived all that time. I probably wouldn't have made it at all though if it weren't for Madoka' she said warmly, stroking her hair. The blueberry haired girl frowned a little, suspicious, as well as envying the fact that her best friend was literally clinging to this girl. They started their walk home together. The younger girl looked to hold Kyouko's hand, but she quickly tucked it away in her pocket.

'Sayaka-chan, you wanna come over for a while? We'd be happy to have you for dinner' Madoka offered, smiling.

'Sure, sounds great!'

* * *

It'd only seemed like yesterday the last time Sayaka was over at the Kaname household, but the vibe appeared totally different. It just seemed like everybody was being watched. Nothing had changed physically, but the atmosphere was almost as if they were awaiting a sort of execution. It made Sayaka shiver a little as she took off her shoes.

'I'm gonna put the stuff away in the kitchen and then I'll come back with some snacks' Kyouko grinned, making her way to the kitchen. Madoka merrily made her way upstairs with Sayaka.

'What's it like living with Kyouko? Well, having her as a sister?' Sayaka pondered, as the cotton candy haired girl set up a small table for drinks and snacks.

'It's great. I've been having so much fun with her and she's helped me out with my art project a lot'

'S-so, I noticed… Hey, Madoka, is it okay for me to… see your art now? I'm really curious'

'Of course'.

'She handed her the book and Sayaka skimmed through, gasping, astonished. 'Woah, Madoka! Your style has really picked up. This is amazing'.

'Hehe, thanks. I've already selected what I'm gonna do. It may be a combination of a few pictures I've done and made into one'.

'Cool… erm, Madoka?'

'Yep?'

The usually ecstatic bluenette blushed lightly, quieting down, putting the book out and showing her the sketch with Kyouko lying on the bed 'What's the deal with this one?'

'Oh! Heh, yeah. I was doing that to get used to proportioning, it was kinda just a warm up, but I think it looks good'

'It's a little… revealing… don't you think?'

She showed Madoka the landscape drawing. Kyouko was lying on her side in her shorts and hoodie, opened, revealing no shirt or bra underneath. She was delivering a somewhat sly, seductive look to the observer. Her loose hair, splayed out over the bedding. A hand laid by her head, curled loosely into a fist while the other lay upon her slim stomach.

'You can't say this was drawn by accident'.

Madoka sighed, blushing 'It wasn't… I… forgot to take that picture out… that's… private' she admitted.

It homed in on Sayaka very quickly, the fact of the matter. It was clear this drawing and a few others were reflecting her wanton desires to have this girl. The ones at the beginning were simple, modest, having her stand by the river side and look out the window, sitting up in the trees and walking through the forest. But suddenly, they became very confident, honest and filled with deep rooted emotions. Sayaka didn't know what to think. Both of the girl's blushes spread across their cheeks harshly. Something deep inside hurt and scratched at Sayaka's heart strings. She hadn't really loved the bubblegum haired girl more than a friend, right? So, what were these hostile feelings bubbling up inside? She cleared her throat and gave the book back to her best friend 'So,… someone had really come and taken my 'Waifu' away' she whispered playfully, trying to hide some form of sadness.

'S-Sayaka-chan…'

End of Chapter Sixteen


	18. Chapter Seventeen: Eyes like a Tiger's

Chapter Seventeen: Eyes like a Tiger's

'But,… Madoka… what're you gonna say to your parents? She's going to be your sister!' Sayaka emphasized inappropriately. Her friend was already tearing up.

'I-It's really complicated, Sayaka! I… I don't know if-'

The door opened up and Kyouko brought in a tray for the tea and a range of biscuits and cupcakes. She sat back, against a pile of pillows on Madoka's bed, with a pocky, smugly. 'So, Sayaka, how's it going since that madness at the spice joint?'.

The bluenette chewed her lip, looking to the younger girl who was wiping away tears quickly 'K-kinda dull. Just preparation for exams'.

'Yeah I'm starting there after christmas. Not looking forward to it at all. But it'll be awesome seeing you guys more often.

The two other girls nodded simultaneously, half-heartedly.

'Yeeesh, did somebody die? What's up with you guys suddenly?'

'S-Sayaka-chan had a look at the artwork we've been doing…'Madoka whispered, awkwardly.

'Oh, yeah? Waddaya think, Sayaka? She's some Michelangelo, ain't she?

'You sure do inspire her. What's you're favourite sketch of you?'

'I like the one's where I'm in a tree and looking down. The bed one's are best though, cis I don't really have to have much effort in posing. Just lounging really' Kyouko said, laughing.

Sayaka, kinda fed up with beating around the bush, took Madoka's book and showed her the sketch 'Yeah, sure. THAT is just lounging'

Blushing somewhat, the crimson maned girl took the book 'Oh yeah, she did that when I got out the shower this morning. I was too lazy to make myself decent so she just drew me like that. Looks good though'.

'It doesn't bother you?'

'Bother me? Why?'

'Sayaka-chan, that's enough' the bubblegum haired gal cried, snatching the book and putting it away in her bag, flushed.

Blinking at the abrupt actions, Kyouko looked to Sayaka again 'Why would it bother me?'

'Because your _sister_ is drawing you half naked'.

'Not technically speaking, but yeah. She kinda needs to learn how to draw the human body'.

'That's not the issue here! You - Oh my freaking god, I can't believe I have to explain this' Sayaka laughed, nervously, clearly freaking out a bit.

'P-Please, Sayaka-chan. Calm down' Madoka whined softly, taking her hands in hers.

'I can't. I'm scared for you, Madoka. You can't keep this a secret from your parents forever. You have to tell them at some point!'.

'We'll tell them later, when we're ready to. We're just figuring out how exactly. It's not like we haven't considered the consequences, Sayaka. We ain't stupid!' the phoenix pecked.

'She's right Sayaka. We know what might happen, which is why we've been trying our best to think about how to do this. It's hard for both of us, 'cus we know what we'll be risking once we tell them… I love her, Sayaka-chan… we love each other'.

The confirmation punctured through the bluenette, like a bow and arrow from the younger girl. She couldn't help but feel brokenhearted at the declaration. She grasped the fabric at her chest a little, containing herself, looking down a bit.

'S-Sayaka-Chan?'

The blueberry haired gal grabbed her wrist and pulled her into her embrace, holding her tightly to her. 'If anyone finds out… If they spread rumors or try to start something up with either of you… I'll punch their lights out… you hear?' she sobbed quietly. Madoka nodded, consoling her friend as she quietly cried in her shoulder.

* * *

Soon settled, the three enjoyed the small tea and cake party. Things mellowed out and Sayaka got used to seeing the two together, nuzzling each other occasionally and Kyouko draping an arm around the younger girl, cuddling her loosely.

'Man, you guys are sure soppy' she said, finding it hard to contain her mischievous smile as Kyouko reacted.

'What was that? You calling me soppy?'

'No, Madoka is soppy. You're sappy!'

With that, Kyouko started to reach over and poke, flick and lightly hit Sayaka, until she got up and chased her around the room, both of the tomboys exchanging teasing titles and giggles.

Satisfied with the vibe now, Madoka happily sipped her tea, still feeling bad somewhat at seeing her best friend cry earlier. She didn't know Sayaka felt so deeply about her, but she also raised a fair point: upon coming out, they would still somewhat have to go into hiding, as it was blatantly clear society didn't fully accept LGBT folks. That aside, if they are still siblings in the end, their love would be strictly underground. They couldn't really win. At least Sayaka accepted it or is currently trying to and that is what Madoka adored the most. She adored Sayaka and admired her, but she didn't love her. In deep thought, she noticed a red circle move about on her table. With the fuss the other two girls were making, they didn't notice it. Madoka put down her tea and went out to touch it, finding it move again and again with each attempt. As the girls settled and came back, Kyouko noticed and gasped in horror.

'GET DOWN!'

 **BANG!**

Kyouko flew at Madoka as the bullet shot through the window glass and at the table. Sayaka yelped, standing firmly, flatly against the bedroom wall. 'What was that!'

'Get out of the room, now!' Kyouko snapped, all three girls bolting out, just as another bullet broke a tea cup into shards and grazed the door frame.

 **BANG!**

'What the fuck?! Somebody is shooting at us!' Sayaka exclaimed frantically.

'Shut it, Sayaka! Panicking isn't gonna get us anywhere!'.

At that moment, the Kaname parents screamed to them 'Girls! Downstairs! Hurry'.

 **BANG!**

Yelling at the next bullet, dangerously close to their side, they sprinted across the hall to get downstairs. A man in a balaclava, with a silencer, reached out for Madoka who was lagging behind. As she screamed, Kyouko spun around and launched her fist, directly into the man's face: shattering the bone and sending the cartilage from his nose straight in to stab his brain. He fell to the ground, Kyouko's hand caked in blood as she grabbed Madoka's and they continued downstairs. They made it into the kitchen, where the rest of the family hid under the counter.

'The police are on their way now!' Tomohisa assured.

'I thought they were patrolling this area on a regular basis' Kyouko said, angrily.

'They were only assigned to particular times of the day. They know of the shootings and are sending back up'.

The phone rang melodically and Tomohisa crawled over the cold, titled floor surface to pick it up 'H-Hello?'

* * *

 ** _'Send out the girl with the red hair, alone or we're taking you all out'_**

End of Chapter Seventeen


	19. Chapter Eighteen: A Den Full of Lions

Chapter Eighteen: A Den Full of Lions

 _ **'Hand the phone to the girl. I wanna talk to her'**_

'K-Kyouko,..' Tomohisa muttered, holding the phone out for her to take. Sneaky bastards, hoping to get a good shot once she made a reached for it. Instead, she snatch Tomohisa and grabbed him, reeling him back to underneath the counter.

 **BANG! BANG! BANG!**

Kyouko held the phone to her ear as Tomohisa shook uncontrollably in his wife's embrace.

 _ **'Heh, heh. You're still a smart, thinking out-of-the-box kid. That's my girl!'**_ the man whispered, slimily down the phone.

'Kin?'

 _ **'That's right, sweetie. Your friend sure gave me a heck of hit with that wrench, but I'm alive. My friend isn't though and you know he was a damn good and close associate of mine'.**_

'What do you want, Kin?'

 _ **'You. We want you good and dead. That's me just giving you the skinny. You knew what would happen, kid. You know everything we do and stand for and we can't risk having a rat leak out our details'**_

'I just want a new life. To start over'

 _ **'Tough shit. You belong to us. This organisation thrives on secrecy. You're just as guilty as we are at the end of the day: breaking and entering, trespassing, theft, murder. The future is looking kinda bleak for you, kid'.**_

'I've changed'

 _ **'Maybe so, but your past will not. It's a stain on your life now and one you can try to wash off all you can, but it won't disappear. Just think, what would your father think, bringing your new family into all of this?'**_

Kyouko froze and felt herself crumble. They DID know everything.

 _ **'Exactly. You can find forgiveness in your father and your God pretty easily, kid. Just step outside and we'll let your family be. we'll never grace their lives ever again. You'll ascend and join your 'real' family. They'll appreciate you giving your single life to save many.'**_

'Kin, I ain't falling for it'.

 _ **'Falling for what? I'm just being honest, kid. Isn't it a nice thought to think you can find joy, joining your family in death?'**_

'Well this is my family now. If you take my life away, you'll know how I felt all these years. Knowing I shredded peoples hearts, safety that they took for granted and trust they had in humanity. But I don't want that ever again and I hate myself every day for thinking I was ever part of it. You probably get a kick from it and if there's any humanity left within you, I wonder what it looks like'. Kyouko blinked, realising she'd re-used Hitomi's words from yesterday.

 _ **'That's cute, kid. Suit yourself. Me and the boys will be in in ten minutes and we'll rip all your lives from existence!'**_

Madoka snatched the phone 'Please sir, don't kill us!'

 _ **'Ah, is that the voice of the little girl who whacked me over the head yesterday?'**_

Everyone, besides Kyouko, dropped their jaws in shock.

 _ **'Hey there, cutie-pie. Enlighten me, what are your last words?'**_

Sayaka whispered to the parents 'This is good, if we keep negotiating and talking, it'll delay the attack and give the police time to get here'.

The adults nodded and stayed put, but cautious. For the sake of it, seeing it possibly being her last hour on earth, Junko took out a bottle of wine from the lower cupboard.

'Darling, we need counseling… and to arrange an AA meeting' Tomohisa hissed.

'Whatever, I'm scared to death right now, just like everyone else. Might as well calm my nerves right?'

'Well, um …Mr Kin-san, what do you get out of doing this to us anyway'

 ** _'I get peace of mind, knowing I'll never be found out in terms of my jobs. It's a serious business, kid. It's a concentrated group of a few individuals'_**

'What kind of business?'

 _ **'That's classified'**_

'Why do you do it?'

 _ **'That's classified'**_

'Can't you do something else that'll do good for humanity instead? Have you no remorse?

 _ **'No, to both questions. Humanity has become a cesspool and the less humans the better. A big reason why there are so many people homeless, like your red head friend, it all comes down to there being too many people. We're over populated, not just Japan, but the whole world over. Do you know how much food and energy sources people consume a day?'**_

Seeing Madoka engaging the man on a rant, the family and Sayaka gave her a thumbs up. Madoka took Kyouko's hand, squeezing it. Police sirens were heard outside now, getting louder and louder.

 _ **'And don't get me started on how messed up the economy is over in Europe…. Oh, fuck that's the police, isn't it? Fuck this!'**_

The door was kicked in and Kin marched in, with a rifle, pointing at the kitchen counter. 'Right, the police are here. Get up, red head and let's go!' Or i'll kill you all now! he bellowed, shooting over into the kitchen. They squeaked and wailed, under the surface. The cherry maned tomboy looked to her family with a gaze indicating surrender and she went to stand up. Madoka grabbed her.

'Please no, Kyouko-chan' she wept.

'I have to. It's me or everyone else' she sighed sadly. It wasn't fair. None of this was. The world was so unforgiving to Kyouko and now, when she's finally managed to gain all she's ever wanted, it was being taken away from her. With tears falling, Madoka crushed their lips together, receiving a collective gasp from her parents and best friend. She didn't care now. neither of them did. All they wanted right now was each other. Kyouko was torn from her by the hand of Kin.

'Quit stalling and lets go' he growled, nudging her to the door with his gun. In a fit of pure anger, Madoka swept one of her fathers frying pans from off the stove, run up behind and struck Kin at the back of the head. He fell to the floor, the young, adorable school girl hitting him twice more for good measure in the knees, watching him writhe in agony. Kyouko turned, astonished and wrapped her arms around the bubblegum haired girl. The family emerged from under the table, seeing the police come in. They cuffed him and escorted him out.

'Thank you folks. This man we've been searching for for a long time. He organizes mass crimes across the city from, burglary to murder. It's become a form of network, but thanks to you we may have the information to bring it down now. He possessed a hard drive with the information of people associated with him'.

The red head spoke up 'Officer?'

'Yes, young lady?'

'Is it possible I could speak to you… about the hard drive?'

'Of course'

* * *

She explained why she'd be on the drive, the story about her homeless situation and how she'd come to live at the Kaname residence soon. The police made note and looked into it.

'Do you remember any of the homes you'd robbed or people?'

'Only Hitomi Shizuki's residence. I don't re-collect the identity of any one else. I was just given the address for the people and went and did my job. I gave back Hitomi's belongings when I saw her yesterday' she sighed.

'That's noble of you, but you will understand that you'll have a criminal record. This has been going on… how long?'

'… Six years'.

'Right'.

Another officer emerged from upstairs into the room 'We just found the body of another intruder, sir'.

'Body? Who killed him?'

'I did' Kyouko choked, hiding her face in her hands.

The officer lowered his pen on his note pad, sighing.

'It was self defense, I was… trying to protect my family'.

'I understand, Miss. But you're facing serious charges right now'

'P-Please… I beg of you, don't take me away from my family'.

End of Chapter Eighteen


	20. Chapter Nineteen: Rising Phoenix

Chapter Nineteen: Rising Phoenix

Sayaka helped the Kaname's with tidying up: sweeping up broken glass and temporarily blocking holes in the house with ugly tape. Tatsuya even helped pick up some pieces and dump them in the waste basket. While doing so, Madoka was distant, waiting outside at the front door, eagerly awaiting her love's return home, if she did. Her father and mother looked at each other, clearly still taking in the facts about their sweet little girl. Tomohisa sighed heavily, putting the dustpan and brush aside and went out to talk to his daughter. He took a seat next to her on the doorstop.

'Well, thankfully not too much damage has been done to the house and it sounds like the police are out working on a bit of an epic case. They'll be checking in with us over the next few months to check on us though'.

No reply.

'Madoka, I'm sorry. I should have known your feelings for Kyouko from the start. I was just being naive and a bit ignorant'.

Madoka sighed softly, sniffling. He stroked her hair softly.

'I know you love her, very deeply. I don't know what we're going to do though. Things aren't exactly clear. Our only option is to either have someone else near adopt her or… you'll just have to stop and find someone else. If she's staying here, she'd have to be your sister'

The cotton candy haired girl nodded, half listening. 'I don't know anyone around here who wants to adopt and I hate the idea of her going away, so far from here' she said, breaking into tears. 'All I'm hoping for right now is if she even comes home. She doesn't deserve to be locked up like that. She doesn't!'

Tomohisa scooped her into his arms and held her as she cried her heart out.

* * *

Other men involved were instantly identified and it became a game of cat and mouse throughout Mitakihara. Kyouko was taken to the station, under police custody and was awaiting for clarification and negotiation from chief inspector and the officer she'd spoken to. In the busy office, with people rushing everywhere and bringing criminals from the entrance after exhaustive filing paper work, the red head closed her eyes and faded into a dream world.

 _She was flying, the clouds stretching far like a white Savannah. A beautiful specimen, consisting of a curious build: The appearance of a peacock and rooster, but the determined mind of an eagle or a hawk. Her tail stretched out, wide and long, like a gown in the wind with shimmering, scale like strands of gold and rubies. Her eyes orbs of fire and wings spread out wide, the phoenix flew. The sun began to set, winking its last shed of light before the moon stared out over the white sea in the sky._

 _Particles flew before the creature's eyes, seeing a gaping hole in its chest, slowly being consumed by a fire, It made to land, diving into the clouds and swooping down to the world below. Lightening struck across the ocean, its waves like fangs. The Phoenix dropped onto a cliff, watching itself incinerate. It's pumping heart, blackened like coal. Looking out the the chaos of night, it rose its wings once again, flames climbing upon it and striking swords of fury up into the night._

 _It's eyes opened and it emerged, frail and anew in a bed of it's own ashes, looking out upon the waters, calm and steady, as day broke._

'Young lady!' the officer said, firmly, snapping his fingers in front of her.

She batted her eyes, focusing and looked up to him, confused.

'Go home, your family is waiting for you'.

End of Chapter Nineteen


	21. Chapter Twenty: Forbidden Love

Chapter Twenty: Forbidden Love

The charges were dropped, since there was no absolute proof she'd engaged in the exchange of the goods. The police however said they'd be keeping an eye on her, making sure she didn't resume any activities she'd previously stated. She was basically a fingernail next to the entirety of the criminal investigation. Even though she'd confessed to burglary, the items themselves weren't recovered and she couldn't help with the addresses of the people who'd been stolen from. In other words, she didn't offer much else to help with the case and was released. Also, due to her background, they found some form of sympathy for her position which was odd, but it helped get her out scott free. She felt rejuvenated, like her soul was being cleaned. Though she still had nicks and scratches in her spirit after the experience, the guilt and shame was slowly washing away.

On her way back home, she saw Hitomi, who gasped upon seeing her. 'H-Hello there, Kyouko Kaname'

'Hitomi Shizuki… nice evening?' she tried to smile, aware of their tension since the other day.

'Thank you so much for returning our goods. My mother and father were so pleased to have them back'

'W-well, I guess you don't know what you've got, 'till it's gone, right?' she laughed nervously, until she saw the rich girl drop her gaze.

Before she could come out with another pathetic set of apologies, Hitomi took her in her arms and held her to her, hugging her.

'I forgive you'.

Kyouko relaxed and held her too. So much pain had been brought to them both in all of this and all that was left were sweet memories from the time before and the gradual reconstruct of freedom and security now. The girl with locks of seaweed coloured hair, grasped the cherry maned girl's hoodie, stroking its cotton to soothe herself, almost to confirm to herself that Kyouko no longer had bad intentions. They stood together for a while before the emerald eyed gal pulled away. Kyouko offered a friendly smile to her.

* * *

Words couldn't describe Madoka's delight when she saw the crimson devil walking down the path.

'Kyou-ko! Kyou-ko!' chanted Tatsuya, pointing outside, bouncing in place.

Sayaka and the Kaname parents went to the front door to see. Kyouko nearly lost her balance as Madoka flung herself into her arms, holding tight. 'Kyouko-chan, thank goodness you're okay' she sighed with relief, pressing her lips to hers softly and running her fingers through her hair as they embraced. She was so happy, tasting the familiar pocky and apple from the red head's lips. Opening the door and clearing her throat, Junko stood before them and the two separated instantly with a blush.

'Girls, come inside'.

* * *

'I'll see ya at school tomorrow, Madoka!' Sayaka waved, heading out.

'Thank you for helping out, Sayaka. Have a safe walk home' Junko called.

Once the door shut, the parents turned to look at the two girls, standing before them, terrified. There was a heavy vibe in the air that weighed down into everyone's stomachs. The cherry maned teen dropped her gaze to the floor, afraid, as Madoka fought the temptation to console and embrace her. The bubblegum haired gal hadn't always been so good at reading people, right now it was impossible and the thought of her own family isolating her mentally like that made her her cower, bowing her head a bit.

'Honey, take Tatsuya to bed' Junko spoke boldly, not taking her eyes off them. 'Girls, lounge'.

They nodded obediently and walked on though. Junko took to the kitchen quickly for tea. She'd guzzled a good portion of the wine earlier, as she was shaking in her shoes, and was making a poor attempt to sober up. The couple sat together on the couch, chewing their lips nervously. They looked to each other, their hearts pounding just by looking at each other. The woman came through and took her usual spot, in her armchair.

'Right, no beating around the bush now guys. This is serious'

Kyouko and Madoka gulped. Tomohisa came through and sat with them. That damn clock, cutting away at people's patience and making things more tense then they had to be with its ticking. Shut up!

'So you two are… lovers?' questioned the father. The girls nodded, rosy cheeked, not able to find their voices right now.

'You've had feelings for each other since you met?'. They nodded again.

'What do you want to happen in the future?'

Unsure whether their traditionalism was seeping through or whether it was a serious open question, the crimson haired tomboy spoke up 'I want to have a future with Madoka. I want to help her with her art and find my own calling in life so we can be together' she said softly, but to the point. Madoka smiled, holding her hand tightly, feeling Kyouko squeeze back gently.

The parents blinked but understood plainly now. Tomohisa nodded to his wife, surely.

'Kyouko, you can stay and be her lover,… but you will also be her sister'. Junko whispered.

Both the teen's eyes widened.

'Just, keep it under wraps. Do you understand?' Tomohisa chimed, gesturing.

The girls nodded together, not believing what they were hearing.

'We only want to protect you, but we also don't want to suppress your feelings for each other. You can kiss, cuddle and hold hands at home, but none of that outside, okay?'

The sobering lady sipped her tea, seeing the voices in the girls heads were making a racket of the situation. She didn't blame them. Kyouko sure had carried a lot of baggage, emotionally speaking, and to have most of it thrown off her back now after some time probably had her a little bewildered.

'Why don't you guys head off and get washed up? It's bed time' she whispered calmly.

* * *

Madoka hadn't expected that. She wouldn't have thought for a moment that her parents would be so lenient to something so controversial. Maybe it was because they really loved her so much. It was true though and it was to be expected. They would have to keep their true love for one another behind closed doors. It didn't bother her too much though and it didn't seem to bother Kyouko either. Maybe once they were older, they'd take off somewhere on their own, to find a place to be together. For now, they had their own secret form of heaven within their own home. The red head especially would have thought that. So many years, she'd begged and pleaded for mercy, as she froze half to death, starved and stole and killed to live. She thought back and wondered what would have happened hadn't she come across the scared, rose scented student, lost on her way home. Perhaps nothing would have occurred to her to have hope at all. She might have finally started to decay, mentally speaking and become depraved and psychopathic like those men. She would have lost faith in herself and her sense of appreciation of life would have just shattered, leaving her open and welcoming unto whatever danger Mitakihara cursed her with.

The painting had nearly come to a finish. Seeing herself come this far in such a short space of time really made Madoka wonder what they could achieve together in the future. Somewhat of an romantic portrait, the red head had a painting dedicated to her and her struggle:

She sat in the center, upon a branch, nude, her arms stretched out, legs crossed and the image of a rising phoenix faintly emerging behind her with the rising sun. The tail replicated and imitated the movement and shape of Kyouko's strewn hair and the sky was a mash of clouds blotted with reds, blacks and pinks. Down below on the canvas, silhouetted tree leaves shaped like angry faces and arms of oppression, like a tarry hell, sat low. To finish it off, she gave Kyouko an emblem on her heart in the shape of an Ouroboros.

The Marshmallow smiled contently over at her Phoenix, spread across her bed, naked, watching her with fiery eyes and a smirk that showed those pointy fangs.

End of Chapter Twenty

 **(NOTE UPDATE 12/12/15: Okay, I decided to drop the bonus chapter idea, since the story seems to end pretty okay here. I will be going over the story again and upping the attitude and roughness in Kyouko's character to make her a bit more true to how she was in the anime. I felt she let her guard down to Madoka too easily, so I'm gonna change a few things, but the story overall will stay the same. Also, I have an idea of posting multiple one-shots of the odd pairings into a single submission. It'll contain more Mado/Kyou, but will also have some Hito/Saya, Mado/Saya, Homu/Mami, Mami/Saya and Hito/Kyou. I'll probably start this weekend, so look out for a posting soon! Peace, guys :) )  
**


End file.
